Polar Opposites
by MaryTheGizka
Summary: Attachment, trust... Vader has learnt the hard way that those are dangerous feelings. But when he "hired" his new associate, little was he prepared for what was to come. (Vadaphra AU)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my first time writing in English so if you happen to spot any mistakes do not hesitate to point them out, I want to learn from them.

Any suggestion or remark leading to improvement (regarding any aspect of my writing and/or the story) is of course welcome. (Edit: I re-read the whole fic and I'm high-key ashamed of it. Oh well.)

(Needless to say, I do not, sadly, own the Star Wars universe nor any of its characters.)

Aphra's POV

"Doctor Aphra, I have need of you."

Without a second-thought, she caught the hand extended to her and breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly pulled her up. So she got to live another day, uh? Well, she'd drink to that later. For the time being, she needed to ascertain that she hadn't gotten herself into another mess. A bigger, deadlier mess. She finally spoke up :

"How can I be of assistance, ... your... uh... lordship, I guess?"

"Take me to your ship" he instructed coldly. Despite the rumours of his daunting reputation, she was still taken aback by his abrupt manner. But no one in their right mind would even dream of crossing Darth Vader, so she complied without another word.

He stowed his ship to the hull of the Ark Angel and she walked him in.

"Welcome aboard the Ark Angel, Sir Darth Vader. Big fan. Huge." Good Force, this was Darth Vader. On her ship. What now? " How can I help?"

"This is private business. I recently destroyed some of your reactivated droids. They impressed me."

Had she heard it right? Was Darth Vader praising her work? This was too good to believe.

"Thank you Mr Lord Vader."

Seeing as he remained silent, she did all the talking, all the while proceeding to unlock the personality matrix she had just recovered. She was going to need a few hours for that and there was no way she was starting another mission before it was done.

Vader's POV

However a few hours were more than Vader's patience could withstand, so he took matters into his own hands and started tampering with the keyboard on her desk. Although she did have the nerve to protest, she was completely dumbfounded too see that he had actually managed to unlock the chip in just a few seconds.

"You... are even more interesting that I could have hoped, Sir Vader."

"Lord Vader", he corrected. Her impropriety was aggravating. Still, was that a compliment? He hadn't gotten many these past few years... "Continue."

She inserted the chip into the head of a silver protocol droid, which - quite disturbingly - was almost a carbon copy of C3PO. He merely watched as the newly awakened droid greeted them and introduced himself as Triple-Zero, making no effort to conceal his murderous thoughts. Aphra asked him to wake up a small droid she kept amidst a jumbled pile of boxes and spare parts.

That someone would go through all this trouble just to reactivate an astromech was beyond Vader, and he had no qualms about voicing his incredulity:

"All this effort for a simple astromech?"

"Not exactly," the doctor answered. "This is BT-1, a blastomech prototype". The droid, she explained, was an assassin in disguise, but its core identity could only comprehend an ancient language that she didn't speak, hence her need for Triple-Zero.

The protocol droid complied and woke Beetee. As soon as it was done, weapons of all sorts came out of the blastomech's stocky frame. Vader ignited his lightsaber, ready to strike, but Triple-Zero had the situation under control. Feeling that the danger had passed, Vader quickly hooked his saber back onto his belt.

Aphra's POV

Aphra, however, was having trouble keeping collected and simply fell down against the wall.

"Well, that's another activation survived." Come to think of it it, she felt quite ridiculous for complaining like this. "But who am I talking to? This must be a quiet day for you. Fitting in a meeting with me before getting back to your busy schedule of applying a jackboot to the throat of the rebels, eh?"

"You are... overly fond of speaking", he remarked. Well, yes, she was. She knew it already and she wasn't going to change.

"I'm nervous. I make my living reactivating weapons like this pair... and you make me nervous. There's something about tall, dark and able to kill me guys that makes a girl nervous". Hell, that sounded like a terrible pickup line. She innerly sneered at the realization. Seriously, who was suicidal enough to try that with Vader? But then who was suicidal enough to work that job? Rules didn't apply to her. Better step carefully, though.

"What do you want from me?"

"There was a time I had armies at my beck and call. That time has passed." right, so he was the dramatic type. Well, she could deal with that. "I need resources of my own. Private resources".

She was supposed to deliver the two droids to the droid Gotra, but it was obvious now she couldn't go through with that mission. It was boring, anyway. She wanted more out of life. More excitement and more danger. And there it was, facing her. He was her next mission. It got out of her mouth before she could think twice (which she actually never did).

"You're what I've been looking for all my life." She got up from the floor and looked up at him, wishing she could see the reaction hidden behind that inscrutable mask. "Whoa, that just gave me shivers", she whispered to herself. It only took a few seconds for her to regain her composure and ask for further details about the mission at hand. As it turned out, it wasn't just a blastomech and a protocol droid that he wanted; it was his own private army. There was only one place to find all those droids...

"How do you feel about a secret mission to Geonosis Lord Vader?"

Vader's POV

"I have no feeling regarding Geonosis", he simply answered.

 _Liar_ , he berated himself. For after all those years, how could he forget? The mad race through the foundry, the shame of being caught and tied to that wretched pillar - to rescue Kenobi of all people, the butchery that had ensued, the duel with Dooku and that acute, searing pain he had hoped to never feel again. But more than anything, there was her. Her gentle, loving voice, bewitching brown eyes and soft lips. It was almost laughable that the day he'd lost his right arm was in fact one of the happiest he'd ever had.

His gaze fell back on the doctor, who was busy setting coordinates into the navigation computer. This felt familiar. Somehow, she felt familiar. She did, after all, bear a resemblance to his late wife, albeit a very slight one. However it was not this tiny detail that stirred his curiosity. Oddly enough, and despite the fact that he would never openly admit it, Aphra was radiating the same kind of confident and - dare he say it? - almost welcoming aura. Not confident, reckless, he corrected himself. Padme too was reckless, though, wasn't she? Yet it was utter nonsense to dwell on it. She was gone, gone because of him, and she would never come back. A swell of anger came over him, but was swiftly replaced by a crushing wave of despair and self-loathing. This mental torture was leading nowhere. Quite unlike his usual self, he slumped in the co-pilot seat.

She shot him a glance and opened her mouth as if to speak, but finally decided against it and went back to the task at hand. _Good_ , he was in no mood for teasing, mindless chatter or even misplaced sympathy. But just as he thought she'd do him the favor of remaining silent she cast him another look.

Aphra's POV

"Everything allright, Mylord ?"

"I won't gratify that with an answer."

 _Wow_ , he definitely was a total grump. Didn't seem familiar with the concept of social skills. Without even thinking, she let out a loud sigh, which didn't fail to elicit an irritated wheeze from him. Well, she couldn't really tell if he was irritated or not, but that was how it sounded to her.

"What is it now?" he rumbled. Hell, she had to think of an excuse before he... wait, what would he do anyway? He'd said he had need of her, hadn't he? Might as well relax and stop trying to hold her tongue for now.

"Well, I'm a loud person, boss. Can I call you boss?"

"That is m..."

She cut him off before he had a chance to answer.

"So yeah, in case you wonder, you won't need to use any mumbo-jumbo-Force-stuff on my mind to know if I'm upset or whatever. You'll just know. Convenient, right?"

"I did n..."

"I mean I do tend to voice it all out, but that's really just words and noises and stuff. Other than that I'm pretty harmless. To people. And droids. Alright, not droids. I mean sometimes I do break stuff, but that's pretty much unintended. Or part of the job. Or collateral damage. Oh, and I broke a few buildings too, yeah, I did that..."

Vader's POV

 _Force_ , she wasn't going to stop, was she? He clenched his fists waiting for her word-fever to stop, but apparently, she didn't need a conversation partner to keep babbling. This was going to be a looooooong trip. And she still kept talking. And talking. And talking.

"So, you know, that's how I found out about HK assassination units, except I didn't expect all those messed-up circuits to..." He could have sworn she was going to rant about how she had almost ruined another one of her missions as the incredibly rash person that she was, but he didn't get to verify the truth of his assumption, seeing as her unceasing prattle had finally lulled him into peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphra' POV 

Aphra had expected their trip to Geonosis to be her last. She was fully aware that she knew too much, and Vader wasn't one to leave loose ends. It truly came as a surprise that he had chosen to spare her, at least for the time being. She wasn't fooled, though. Should she become a liability, there would be consequences. Unpleasant ones. But still, getting out of it alive was more that she had hoped for. Well, she wasn't out of the woods yet, and wasn't sure she wanted to be. This was, after all, the best job of her life, despite the fact that she could have wished for a more lenient employer. Cutting down on all that grumpiness wouldn't hurt either, she thought.

They had just come back from their failed mission to eliminate Vader's rivals, and he was proving particularly moody. His temper worsened after Boba Fett had updated him on his latest discoveries concerning the young pilot who had destroyed the Death Star.

He burst into the cockpit of the Ark Angel, not even bothering with the pleasantries.

"Hello to you too", she said bitingly while he settled in the co-pilot seat.

"Watch your mouth, Doctor." Yep, that was definitely a threat. _For a change,_ she thought with a tinge of irony _._ But she was getting used to it and it barely even scared her anymore.

"We are heading to Naboo", he announced curtly.

"Setting up coordinates. So, what's up with Naboo?"

"There is someone I must have a little talk with."

Whoever the guy was, he was in _trouble_.

"Who's the lucky fellow?"

"His name is Commodex Tahn. I have reasons to believe he has information about the young Rebel we are looking for." Oh yes, he _was_ in trouble. But that didn't answer the question of why he needed her to come as well.

"No one must know of this. I have need of your… skills, to erase all traces of my visit. I can't trust my agents with this and the use of imperial weapons or bombs would draw suspicion. Now, prepare for lightspeed."

 _So he didn't trust his agents but he trusted her_? Funny. But not entirely convincing. He was to proud and stuck-up to acknowledge it, but chances were he just needed company. Besides, who could compete with her cheerful jokes and carefree chatter? Certainly not a bunch of orderly, disciplined and boring imperial agents and stormtroopers. These people were robotic and simply not programmed for conversation. Should there be a bill to rule out humor, those guys would probably support it. But in this regard, he was no different. With that thought, she cast a quick glance at his chest panel. Was there a "fun-mode" button hidden somewhere? What did all those switches do?

Vader's POV

For once, Aphra wasn't talking. Which wasn't a bad thing. She had actually managed to be silent for five whole minutes, an unusual feat for her.

He caught her looking at his life-support controls and understood it made her curious. Well, as long as she didn't touch anything…

He was relieved when she finally stopped staring, even if that meant she was going to start babbling again. He still didn't like it, but he'd gotten used to it. Usually she would go on for hours about her own misadventures, occasionally pausing to ask a silly question. Once in a while, however, she would speak of ancient weapons, forgotten wars and fallen empires. These were the only anecdotes he really enjoyed. In truth, they almost made him feel like a child listening to a bedtime story, which was a highly ludicrous, yet comforting thought. As it happened, she was busy telling one of these stories when they reached their destination, and Aphra's tales were cut short as she sprang to her feet and said: "I've got pins and needles. Let's go."

The estate was on just on the outskirts of Theed, yet remote enough from the center to perform a discreet landing. They got out of the Ark Angel and found themselves in the middle of a vast, lush park surrounding a tastefully designed mansion.

Memories came rushing back. Beautiful, painful memories of a long-lost love. Being back on this world felt disturbing and wrong, almost like a sacrilege. But he was a Sith Lord and refused to be overwhelmed by foolish sentimentality. Instead, he decided to let it feed his anger and strengthen his resolve.

They headed for the mansion, followed by Beetee and Triple-Zero.

Aphra's POV

As they came closer to the building, Aphra caught sight of a man in his late fifties, quietly sitting on the terrace, along with a golden protocol droid. He was wearing a bathrobe and clearly wasn't expecting any visitors.

"There he is, boss."

Apparently, the man had seen them too. He got up in alarm and rushed inside. Seconds later, he came out with a long, golden rifle and aimed at her.

"Do not come any closer!" he warned them. Sure, it was a ceremonial weapon, cumbersome and not designed for combat, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt if he decided to shoot.

Before she could draw her own blaster, the gun flew from his hands right into Vader's. It was quickly followed by its owner, whose feet were now dangling a few inches above the ground as he was desperately pleading for the Dark Lord to release his grip on his throat.

"You will offer no further resistance."

" Y… yes m… my…l...lord" the poor man choked out. There was a loud thump as he fell on his knees.

"Get inside. Now." The man was shaking so much he could barely walk, but complied nonetheless.

"Aphra, get to work." She had to make this look like a robbery. Easy. First of all, find the safe and open it. For what she knew, it was probably hidden in one of the closets, so that was where she would look first. She took the droids with her and left the living room, shutting the door behind her.

Vader's POV

"And now, Commodex Tahn, we will discuss certain details of your… activities."

Vader could feel the man's fear oozing from his every pore, rattling his every bone.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Perhaps." That was a lie. He _was_ going to kill him. There was no choice in the matter. But he wanted him to cooperate, so he let him indulge in the vain hope that he might survive this.

"What do you want?"

"Senator Amidala. We know you prepared her body for burial."

"I'm sorry my Lord, I do not remember."

"Don't lie to me!" how could that man believe he would buy this? It was impossible for anyone to have forgotten Padme's death! Such a cheap excuse was an insult to them both.

"I'm not lying my Lord, I…"

"Enough!" Vader's hand shot out on its own accord, his fingers mimicking a squeeze. Tahn began to suffocate and brought his hands to his throat.

" I… don't…kn…"

Vader squeezed harder.

"P…pl…please… I…"

"If you want mercy, then you will speak."

"I… y… yes…"

Vader released him and he could finally breathe.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes, Senator Amidala. She was pregnant shortly before she died. You are the last person who had access to the body. I need confirmation that she gave birth before passing away."

Tahn parted his lips but no sound came out. They both turned as the door hissed open, revealing Doctor Aphra and the two droids. She was carrying a shabby canvas bag, probably filled with the items they had collected from the safe.

Aphra's POV

Aphra kept quiet as she took in the scene unfolding before her.

"I am waiting, Commodex" Vader remarked menacingly.

"Yes. Yes, she did. Please, that's all I can tell you. I don't know what became of the babies!"

Vader took a step back. He almost faltered and clutched the backrest of a chair. A vase shattered and Tahn's rifle crumpled. She had never witnessed such a reaction from him, and wondered why the man's answer had caused him such a shock. It took a few seconds for him to break the silence.

"Babies?"

Commodex Tahn nodded

"A boy and a girl, born off-world and split at birth. That's all I know…"

"She didn't tell… How?" _Didn't tell?_ Didn't tell what? That she was having twins? Why would she tell Vader in the first place? _Unless_ … No _…_ It couldn't be _…_

Vader's POV

"I'm... I'm sorry my Lord, there's nothing more I can tell you…" the trembling man said.

"Then we are done here." He lifted his lightsaber and dealt the final blow.

A lump was slowly forming inside Vader's throat, and for once he was glad the suit did all the breathing for him. Twins? Why didn't she tell him? Where were they now? What about his daughter? Who was she?

Aphra's voice interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Pity he had to die. Now, let's burn the evidence, shall we?"

Aphra's POV

Beetee set the mansion on fire as they walked in silence towards the Ark Angel.

Her mind was still buzzing from the realization. His obsession with finding the young pilot, his reaction to Tahn's reveal, his efforts to keep his quest a secret… it was all making sense : _the kid was Vader's son_. Vader had a son. And a daughter too. Unbelievable. He must have thought them dead all this time. It was a gloomy time for everyone, and there were sob stories by the thousands all across the galaxy. Yet losing your kids, that was a tough blow…

They took off as soon as the droids joined them on board and were quickly out of the atmosphere. The authorities would be there soon and they could not afford to linger.

It was Aphra who spoke first:

"Where to now?"

"I must return to the fleet. You are to take over Fett's mission and investigate Skywalker's location."

Boba Fett was the best bounty hunter in the whole galaxy, and _she_ was supposed to take over? Good Force. Did he really think she was _that_ good? Unless he had figured out his emotional response to Commodex Tahn's revelation had given him away and wanted to prevent anyone else from finding out, which _would_ eventually happen should Fett pursue his search for the boy. Surely that must have been the logical explanation.

He got up and strode back to his fighter, which was still secured to the Ark Angel, while Aphra was following up closely.

"Fett will update you on his findings. I will contact you shortly."

Thereupon, he closed off the airlock behind him. Aphra could make out a little clanking sound spreading through the hull, signalling the successful disconnection of the two ships.

So Vader had left to go to work and she had to retrieve his kid. Oh well. That sounded an awful lot like baby-sitting.


	3. Chapter 3

Aphra's POV

It had been five days since they had left Naboo and she was downright bored.

No Vader, no Fett, and absolutely nothing to do.

She was sitting in Mos Eisley's lousiest cantina, waiting for her daily shot of caffeine, when she heard the shrill beep of her comlink. None too soon.

She pressed the answering button.

"I was starting to think you'd never call."

"I'm a busy man, Doc." Fett rasped gruffly.

"Got news for me?"

"Yes. Meet me at hangar 6 in half an hour." With that, he ended the call.

She exited the cantina to find 0-0-0 and BT1 waiting at the door.

"Come on boys, let's not be late."

They left the slums of Mos Eisley and headed for the spaceport.

Little did they notice they notice the tiny probe droid following them from a distance.

Boba Fett met up with them at the appointed time. He was relatively tall (though not as much as His-Grumpiness, she noted) and wore his characteristic outfit, a sand-beaten armour with a green helmet and cuirass, together with a worn out khaki cape.

"Mornin' Doc." He greeted tersely.

"Can't say I'm glad you're taking over, but there you go." He handed her a small data pad, which she quickly switched on as he updated her.

"Milo Saphix. Seems he left the Rebellion and settled down on Shu-Torun about a month ago. Not very savvy, if you ask me. Apparently, he served in Red Squadron at the same time as Skywalker. "

That was a good start.

"Why Shu-Torun?" she inquired.

"Just do your homework and read the pad."

With that remark, he boarded his ship and Aphra exited the hangar, speedily walking back to the Ark Angel with Triple-Zero and Beetee on her heels.

Aphra sat down in the cockpit and ignited the thrusters. As soon as the jump to lightspeed had been made, she saw a green diode light up on the instrument panel, signaling an incoming transmission. She picked up the holo-call and Vader's mask appeared on top of the dashboard.

"Hi, boss. Missing our talks?" she grinned mischievously.

"They are mostly your talks, Aphra, not mine." She couldn't help but notice he did a good job of dodging the question. She had expected a very plain _NO_ , and his response came as a bit of a surprise.

"Report," he added briefly.

"I'm heading for Shu-Torun as we speak. It seems Fett located a former Rebel who served with Skywalker. I'm making it my job to extract whatever information he has."

"A sensible move," he commented.

"Mistress Aphra," Triple-Zero interrupted, "if I may be so bold, I believe this situation to be a wonderful opportunity for you to put to use the full extent of my capabilities."

"Yeah, we'll see…"

"How kind of you to consider it, Mistress. I must confess I was starting to fear that you…"

"Hush, now," she cut him off. "We're having a grown-up conversation here," she added derisively.

"Of course, Mistress Aphra." Triple-Zero was actual proof that even droids were capable of hypocrisy. She repressed a scoff.

"Anything else, Lord Vader?"

"Yes. Commander Karbin has been tasked with tracking Skywalker down. We must find the boy before he does."

"I'm on it. I'll contact you when I get the info."

"See that you do. I will await your transmission."

"Copy that. Aphra out."

She put and end to the transmission and pulled the data pad out of her jacket. She had to learn every detail about this Milo Saphix.

Vader's POV

Vader stepped out of his quarters and headed for the bridge with a touch of anxiety. That rabid crustacean could _not_ be allowed to get his hands on his son. All he could do was hope that Aphra would soon find a tangible lead to follow. She was capable; she would succeed. It truly was a pity that she was expendable. She deserved a job in the ISB, not summary execution, but they had to be prepared for the latter.

Even so, Vader was not one to let his misgivings show. Having reached the bridge, he stalked his way to the viewport, in front of which Tagge was expecting him.

"You summoned me, General?"

"As I said before, that's Grand General, Lord Vader. And yes, I did. You are to go back to the Executor and patrol the Chommell sector for any rebel activities."

A patrolling mission? That was _beneath_ him! But it would also allow him to sneak out of his flagship without raising too many questions. Under the circumstances, this was just what he needed, but for the sake of appearances, he put on a display of submissive resentment.

"If you wish to waste my abilities on such a trivial matter, then so be it."

"Your opinion is of little importance, Vader. As it is, you are but a tool in the emperor's scheme."

Vader swallowed hard and clenched his fists. He would have crushed the man where he stood were it not for the emperor's orders.

"You are free to leave whenever you see fit. You can go now," Tagge said with a dismissive hand-wave. Vader turned away furiously and made his way to the hangar.

Aphra's POV

Aphra had landed on Shu-Torun and got out of the Ark Angel. She couldn't believe that people would willingly _choose_ to live there. The air was so hot and loaded with sulfur that she could hardly breathe.

According to Fett's data, Milo Saphix's uncle owned a small family-run ore-factory. Their output was no match for the ore-barons, none of whom regarded them as serious competition. Aphra entered said factory and knocked at the director's door.

"Good evening, Ma'am. You're early. I wasn't expecting the delivery until tomorrow. I was about to leave, but I can sign the bill before I go."

"Good evening, Sir. I'm actually here for Milo…"

"Oh, alright… he's not very well these days but I'll call him for you. Please take a seat while I go fetch him." Poor man, he had no idea what she had come for.

He came back moments later followed by a frail young man with black hair and grey eyes. The boy must have been twenty at most and looked extremely nervous.

"Well there he is. Shall I leave you two? I've got to check on the furnace before I go home."

"Actually, no, I'm gonna need you to stay here," Aphra answered. She could see more sweat forming on the young man's brow.

"Alright guys," she told the droids, "don't let them out."

"What? Why? What have we done?" the owner asked with confusion.

"It's not something _you_ have done, uncle. She's here for me."

"But you… what have you done?"

"Your nephew served in the Rebellion. I'm here to get him to talk."

Triple-Zero was now holding the boy from behind while he desperately struggled to break free.

"What? No! You can't torture him… Please, please don't! He's… he's all I've got left…"

Aphra trembled in disgust at what she was about to do. But orders were clear: no witnesses. She nodded at Beetee. The blastomech took the cue and shot an electric bolt at the begging man, who collapsed on the floor, dead. Tears sprang out of the boy's eyes as he contorted in pain. He tried to reach for Aphra's blaster but Triple-Zero held him back.

"Don't make it harder, kid," Aphra warned him.

"You ain't gettin' nothing out of me!"

"I'm afraid you don't get a say in it," she said grimly.

"Oh, Mistress Aphra, I am quivering with anticipation. Can I proceed?"

"Go ahead, Triple-Zero." She left the office and stood watch next to the door, each muffled sob, each gut-churning cry of agony echoing in her head. It was a good thing there was no one else around. She did her best to ignore the pang of guilt that washed over her. This was all for a higher purpose, she told herself. She had seen the results of the Republic's weakness. It could not be brought back. The Empire had to win, no matter the cost.

After what felt like hours, Triple-Zero came out of the room.

"I am happy to report that the victim is ready to confess," he stated proudly.

She followed him inside and turned to Milo's bloodied frame: "Tell me everything you know about Luke Skywalker."

"Luke? I don't know him that well you know…" He paused to let out a cough. "He's a hell of a pilot and a deadly shot. Keeps ranting about the Jedi and how he wants to be one of them 'like his father'. He's nice, though…" So Vader used to be a Jedi? Interesting…

"Where is he now?"

"I… I don't know for sure. The Rebellion decided to scatter just before I left."

"I'll bet you know more than that."

"They were building their main base on Vrogas Vas. If he's still part of Red Squadron, then that's were Luke must have gone."

Vrogas Vas was a desolate rock with no native life forms. No one ever went there save for a few smugglers and pirates, which made it a perfect hideout.

"Thank you, Milo. Triple-Zero, finish the job. Quickly."

"Mistress Aphra, I must protest. There are plenty of pain receptors which I haven't stimulated yet and…"

"No," she stopped him. "Be quick."

When it was done, they burnt the building down and got back to the ship. It had been a tough day, but it was over, or at least so she thought.

She contacted Vader and told him everything she had just found out.

"If you are right, then we must not delay. Karbin is scouring the sector as we speak. It is only a matter of time before he gets to Vrogas Vas."

"How soon can you get here?" she asked.

"I'm on my way now. Get your ship ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Aphra's POV :

When the Ark Angel was finally ready for departure, Aphra sat down in the cockpit, awaiting Vader's arrival. It was a pity she couldn't sleep before they left for Vrogas Vas. Her heavy eyelids were slowly drooping when she heard the howl of a TIE engine. She didn't bother getting up, as she knew he would be joining her soon.

She was alerted to his presence by the wheezing sound of his breathing apparatus and turned her seat around to face him. It could have been a trick of her drowsy mind, yet she found herself spellbound by the lordliness of his steps, by the way his cape billowed behind him as he came nearer. She snatched herself out of her numbness but made no effort to conceal her exhaustion.

"Hi, boss!" she said with a half-stifled yawn. Vader stopped dead in his tracks.

Vader's POV

He had not realized until then how much he had missed that aura of hers. How could it be that she felt so much like Padme? It was unnerving. The two women were nothing alike. Aphra was a scoundrel; Padme was a queen. Aphra was a doer; Padme was a dreamer. Both were strong and daring, albeit in very different ways. He was confused. Her chatty tendencies had ensured that he knew much about her, yet Aphra was still a puzzle. For what may have been the first time, he wanted to learn more of her past and found himself longing for her endless chatter. Engrossed as he was in his musings, he did not realize that he was staring.

Aphra's POV :

He had been looking at her for quite a while. At least she thought he was, though she couldn't tell for sure with that mask of his in the way. Should she be flattered or worried? Was she annoying him? Or had she just done something funny? She mentally reviewed everything that could possibly be odd about her. She was well aware that she had quite a lot of eccentricities, but was quite certain she was acting "normal" at that very moment. _Kriff,_ what could it be? Had he just read her mind? Hopefully not. She made an attempt to dispel the oppressive silence:

"Right… What do you say we leave now? The heat is literally melting me down."

Vader's POV

Vader snapped back to reality.

"You are right," he answered. He simply hated this planet. The suit kept him from feeling too much of the atmosphere's heat, but the sight of lava itself was disturbing enough. He would gladly put this molten ball behind him.

As soon as they were in hyperspace, Aphra let out another yawn and almost instantly drifted off to sleep. Well, it seemed she would not be talking, after all. After a few seconds she was already catching flies.

Triple-Zero emerged from the entrance of the cabin and couldn't refrain from commenting on Aphra's lack of poise:

"How inappropriate! Do you wish Mistress Aphra removed from your sight, Master?"

"It won't be necessary, Triple-Zero," Vader said.

"As you wish, Master. By the way, Beetee and I were just discussing the latest advances in droid-weaponry, and I thought it my duty to suggest…"

"No," Vader cut him off. He had been prepared for Aphra's chatter, not for Triple-Zero's oily begging. The droid knew not to push his luck and left the cockpit without another word.

Aphra's POV

Aphra jolted out of sleep as the ship got out of Hyperspace:

"Are we there yet? Well, it was shorter than I thought," she said, not realizing how long she had actually been asleep. "Now, let's see if we can find that rebel base."

She launched a quick scan of the planet's surface and managed to pick up a jumbled signal.

"There!" she exclaimed. "I think we found them, boss. What the…"

All of a sudden, an Imperial cruiser got out of Hyperspace, blocking the light away.

"Karbin…"

She couldn't see him, but she knew Vader was glowering.

"We must land at once," he added. "Make sure we don't get spotted."

"I'm afraid it's a little too late for that now…" she said as a green laser beam flashed before them, nearly hitting the ship. That was bad. Really bad.

Aphra picked up a transmission from the cruiser and Commander Karbin's hologram appeared in front of her:

"My, my, if it isn't Lord Vader and his scatty assistant…" Aphra jerked her head in surprise. "That's right Doctor, I know who you work for. I've been tracking you ever since you landed on Tatooine." How could she have been so careless as to not notice? "The boy is mine, Vader. It's a shame you won't be there to witness my triumph…"

Before any of them could react, a whole squadron of TIE-fighters was swarming around the Ark Angel.

"I'll take care of the landing! Get to the guns! Now!" _Oh Force_ , she just gave Darth Vader an order. What was she thinking?

Luckily for her, he didn't waste time retaliating and promptly headed for the ship's main turret. She braced herself as she saw one of the fighters rush towards them at full speed, but the impact never came. Instead, the fighter exploded just a few meters away. She exhaled in relief.

"Keep it going, Vader!" she encouraged.

He was taking them down one by one. Aphra was doing a good job as well, dodging their torpedoes as she neared the planet below. But there were still too many. A green bolt hit the Ark Angel, followed by a second and a third. Red lights started twinkling all over the dashboard.

"The shields are down! I repeat: the shields are down!" Aphra yelled in alarm. "They're all over us!" She could feel the ship rattling with every shot they took. The viewport was cracking and she was already imagining herself being pulled out into the black void. What a grisly death it would be. There was another shock, followed by the ear-splitting sound of an alarm. She glanced her eye over the dashboard to assess the extent of the damage. Even if they survived this, there was little chance that the Ark Angel would ever fly again. Just as she thought it couldn't get worse, she heard an explosion from behind the ship.

"They've hit the main stabilizer! I can't maneuver anymore. Prepare yourself for crash landing!"


	5. Chapter 5

Vader's POV

"It's no use firing, we're going down!" Aphra's voice rang out from the cabin.

The Ark Angel plunged into the atmosphere and immediately caught fire. Of course, there had to be fire.

Vader climbed out of the turret as it was blown to dust behind him and ran back to the cockpit, hastily strapping himself in the co-pilot seat.

"We're falling too fast!" Aphra shouted in panic. "Open all hatches! We need to slow this thing down…" She was right. Vader complied while she ignited the retrorockets. Still too fast. The ground was getting closer by the second. And to make things all the more complicated, it was as craggy as Beggar's canyon…

"Hold on, boys! It's gonna get bumpy…" Aphra said anxiously.

The Ark Angel slammed into the rock. A loud scrunching noise reverberated through the hull as it was torn and crushed from the impact, covering the sound of Aphra's clutter rattling around in the workshop. Beetee rolled across the cockpit and beeped angrily. Then all was still.

He extracted himself from his seat, but Aphra wasn't moving.

Vader came nearer her motionless body. He noted that her chest was still heaving and falling, which meant she was alive. She had simply passed out. He dragged her unconscious form out of the ship's carcass and carried her to one of the many small caves nestled in the weathered, dusty red cliffs that surrounded the crash site. He laid her down near the entrance and suddenly realized that she was shivering. He unclasped his cape and wrapped it around her, all the while processing the information that had transpired just prior to the fight.

That fiend Karbin had tricked him. They had led him right to his son. In a matter of hours, he would be storming the Rebel base and collecting his prize, dead or alive. He could not let that happen. He had to stop him and beat him at his own game.

He caught sight two silhouettes approaching and immediately recognized Triple-Zero and Beetee.

"Ah, Master, there you are!" the protocol droid exclaimed.

The droids came closer and Triple-Zero motioned to Aphra:

"Is she dying, Master?"

"No." Vader got to his feet. "Stand guard on her. The information she holds is far too delicate to fall into the enemy's hands."

"In that case, Master, wouldn't it be wiser to terminate her? You know that I would gladly offer my services for such a task."

The droid was right. It _would_ be wiser. He would soon have his son; what did he need her for? She was a weakness, a fault for his opponents to exploit. He _should_ have her killed. It was the logical thing to do. But for the first time in years, he couldn't find it in him to give the order.

"No," he said, "you will keep her alive and away from Commander Karbin. Should you fail to do so, I will have your memory erased."

"Master, that is a most upsetting prospect …" Triple-Zero said in shock.

"Then do not fail me. Stay here until I return."

"May I ask exactly where you are going, Master?" the droid inquired.

"To extract Skywalker from the Rebel base."

"And assault the base? Master, I must insist you let me join in," he pleaded. "The mere thought of slaying organic scum is pure delight to my neural chips…"

"I gave you an order, Triple-Zero… You know the punishment for failure." With that warning, he exited the cave.

Aphra's POV

Aphra let out a weary moan as she woke up on the hard ground and rolled to her side without opening her eyes. Where was she? Why did she have such a pounding headache? She made an effort to recall how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was a loud thump almost piercing her eardrums, followed by the sound of crumpling metal. Then something had hit her head and from that point her memory was a complete black hole.

She opened her eyes to see that she was wrapped in a silky black blanket. Taking a closer look at the item, she realized that it was Vader's cape. _Oh Force..._ What had happened? What was that supposed to mean? If anything, she had expected Vader to kill her when she became useless, not… this. Was he getting soft? Not that she would mind that… the mere notion made her smirk. She wrapped herself tighter in the black fabric and closed her eyes again. Then it hit her that there was no wheezing sound to be heard. Ignoring her spinning head, she leapt to her feet.

She looked around frantically, desperate for a sign of life, but he was nowhere to be found. She ran out of the cave and reached for her comlink in an attempt to pick up Vader's signal. It was jammed. _Kriff it!_ Of course, it had to be jammed!

She turned to Triple-Zero, who had been watching her all along.

"Triple-Zero, I can't get a signal, where are we?"

"On Vrogas Vas, Mistress. According to Beetee's sensors, you are standing exactly 5265 meters away from nearest entrance of the facility we detected before crash-landing."

"Right. Makes sense," she commented, more to herself than to the droid. "Where's Vader?"

"Lord Vader is currently storming the Rebel base in order to extract the young human we have been looking for."

 _Wait,_ he was _storming_ the base? _Alone?_ Had he lost his mind? Not to mention the fact that he would most likely run into Karbin's troops. In fact, Vader probably knew it and just didn't care.

And now _she_ had to put up a rescue mission or remain stranded on this barren world. Seriously, this was the worst day ever.

"Alright guys, we need to get a ship."

"Excuse me, Mistress?"

"We're going after him. See that Rebel Base out there? We sneak in, steal one of their shuttles, pick up Vader and escape without getting shot. Oh, and should we meet resistance, I need you to handle it while I focus on getting the ship ready to go. It might be hard getting Mister High-and-Mighty on board said ship, though..." She paused for a moment. "Oh well, we'll figure it out. Let's go!"

"Mistress Aphra, as enthused as I am by the prospect of murdering a few meatbags, I am very much afraid this isn't an option."

Aphra raised an eyebrow:

"Care to explain?"

"Lord Vader was very… explicit about what gruesome fate would befall me should I fail to keep you away from Commander Karbin, and I do like my circuits where they are. I cannot let you out of this cave before Master Vader returns with the pilot."

"What if he doesn't?"

"That issue was never raised, Mistress."

 _Of course_. She should have figured out he was too cocky to even consider such a thing might actually happen.

"If I may be so bold as to offer advice, I suggest we stay here where it's safe and patiently await..."

"No offense guys," she cut him off "but being stuck here with the two of you is not my idea of safe. Besides, Vader's not the only one who can tinker with your circuits, if you get the hint…"

"Mistress Aphra, are you sure that..."

"Yes. Now, let's get moving."

They promptly left the cave and set out for the base in the cover of dusk.


	6. Chapter 6

Aphra's POV

Another dust-laden gust of wind smacked Aphra's face as she crossed the desolate wasteland with her two murderous companions. Despite the hostile weather, they were making quick progress towards the Rebel base. No one was in sight and there was no evidence that they had been spotted as of yet. Everything was coming off well, save for that cursed headache and Beetee's irate beeping.

"No, Beetee, Humans make no sense," Triple-Zero admitted to his cantankerous partner. Aphra found herself mildly irritated at the comment.

"You know," she pointed out, "I'm standing right here."

"Forgive me Mistress, I was merely enlightening Beetee as to your species' lack of self-preservation instincts. It truly is a wonder that you've managed to spread across the galaxy and avoid extinction so far."

It wouldn't be the first time someone described her as suicidal. The droid was partly right: her life had been eventful, to say the least, and it was a miracle that she had always escaped relatively unscathed.

"Make no mistake, Mistress, this trait of yours is just lovely. It makes our task so much easier as assassins," he continued. "Even though it does take away some of the excitement, I dare say we are blessed that you care so little for your lives." Aphra was far from faint-hearted, but she had just evaded death one more time and was in no mood to dwell on such gloomy considerations.

"Yeah, well… just save that talk for later, will you? We're almost there, anyway."

They sped up the pace and quickly reached the compound. Thick black smoke was rising above the wall and she could make out the sound of firing blasters. Clearly, there was bedlam inside.

"Here we are, guys! I can't believe they're not even scanning for lifeforms…"

"And how exactly do you plan to get inside, Mistress?"

"The same way Vader did," she shrugged, pointing to a large, man-sized hole freshly carved into the wall. "Quiet, now," she said as they slipped into the opening.

Vader's POV

In the meantime, Vader was wreaking havoc among the Rebel troops. They fought with the energy of desperation, hell-bent on pulling him to pieces, sending squad after squad, sacrificing their wretched lives in a battle they could not win. _How foolish of them_. He fended off blaster bolt after blaster bolt, taking the Rebels down one after the other.

Luke's presence could not be mistaken. He could feel it calling to him across the base, getting closer at every step. The boy could no longer hide from him.

He came across another party.

"You're surrounded!" one of the soldiers warned him as the group formed a perimeter around Vader. "Put your saber down!" The man was shuddering with terror. His pitiful attempt at intimidation was almost comical.

"It is you who should surrender, Rebel," Vader's booming voice retorted menacingly. "Drop your weapons, and I will show mercy."

"I won't say it again, surrender or we shoot!" the captain shouted.

Vader didn't budge. He took note of the explosives hanging from their belts.

"Three…two…"

"So be it," Vader said. Using the Force to unpin their grenades, he carried on his bloody path to the hangar.

He drew out his lightsaber as he encountered yet another squad blocking the way to his target.

"Vader!" A female voice called from behind. He turned around to face her.

"Good evening, Princess…" he said eerily. "Your welcoming comity has proven somewhat… disappointing."

There was something off about her. He had felt it already aboard the Death Star, yet he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. She was strong in the Force; that much was certain. He could feel hatred radiating from her in fiery waves, strengthening her resolve. She would have made a good apprentice. Pity the position was already taken.

"That's enough! You will pay for your crimes!" The Princess pointed a blaster at him and ordered the men to shoot. _What a bad mistake_.

The whole squad was down in the blink of an eye. In spite of her proud defiance, Leia Organa knew to recognize when a fight was lost. She pressed a button on the wall and jumped head first into the trash compactor. It was, after all, where Rebel scum belonged.

When he finally reached the docking bay, Vader was met with heavy fire from the mechanics while a demented gang of grouchy astromechs flocked around him, holding out electroshock-prods. He warded off oncoming blaster bolts while slashing his way through the angry swarm of droids before they had a chance to shut off his life-support system. _That was a close one._ He still had to find his son among all the gunmen when he heard the drone of an X-Wing taking off right behind him. _Great.._. At least he knew where the boy was. He barely dodged a shot from the starfighter and threw his lightsaber at the X-Wing's engines, taking it down with a deafening blast.

Skywalker emerged from the wreckage, thankfully all in one piece, a familiar blue glow brightening his face.

Aphra's POV

Aphra had encountered little resistance so far, much to the disappointment of Triple-Zero and Beetee, who were both chafing at not being able to satisfy their sadistic cravings. Although she was acting casual, Aphra was getting tired of their ghoulish remarks. Walking through halls littered with dead bodies didn't help in the least. She swallowed her discomfort while struggling against the urge to slap Triple-Zero. Not that it would be of any use.

"Guys, we need to locate the hangar. Can Beetee's sensors do that?"

There was a keen bleep from Beetee, which Triple-Zero immediately translated as a "yes". A moment later, they were following the blastomech's lead. The firing sounds were getting louder and louder.

They finally reached their destination and found the gates wide open. The controls had been literally melted down, and it wasn't difficult guessing whose handiwork it was. Standing in front of them was Darth Vader, parrying laser shots and clashing sabers with a young, blond-haired Rebel in an orange pilot suit. She couldn't tell for sure due to the respirator, but his breathing sounded faster and more labored than usual. It seemed she was right on time.

She had to focus on getting a ship, and quick. The hangar was brimming with fighters and bombers but most of them were too small to hold the whole crew. Luckily, she spotted a shuttle right across the hall. All she needed now was a suitable distraction.

"Alright boys, that's your cue."

If droids could jump with excitement, they certainly would have. They both rushed into the fight, flashing electric bolts and shooting red laser beams at their opponents. The Rebels barely even paid attention to her as she made a run for the ship. "Piece of cake," she breathed out.

Vader's POV

Vader was still holding his own against the young pilot when he noticed the two droids letting their murderous frenzy run wild. The technicians were down in a matter of seconds.

Truth be told, their help came as a relief, but he was still angry at their blatant disobedience.

"What a pleasure to see you can take an order, Triple-Zero…"

"Please Master, don't be cross. I happen to have a very good explanation for this. You see, Mistress Aphra decided that we should…"

"Silence!" he roared, barely avoiding decapitation as he blocked another blow from Skywalker. The boy was a fast learner. _Good_. This would make his training easier.

"Such anger… such rage! What a powerful Sith you would make…"

"Enough!" the young man snarled, flying at Vader in a frantic attempt to slice him up. The Sith shoved him back with a push of his blade and threw him to the ground.

"Come with me, boy…" Vader urged him.

"I will never join you!" Luke bawled in defiance, scrambling to his feet and back into the fight. Such a stubborn youth! Time to lay down his trump card, then.

"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side…" Vader said, disarming the boy with a sharp twist of his hand. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough! He told me _you_ killed him!"

 _Really_? Was that how he got his son to join this pathetic crusade? That was low, even for him. It was high time he tore apart this whole tissue of lies.

"No," Vader stated gravely, " _I_ am your father,"

Luke faltered and slumped to the floor.

"No! No… That's a lie!" the boy half yelled, half sobbed.

"Join me, and together, we will restore peace and order to the galaxy."

Luke appeared dumbstruck at the proposal. The boy didn't trust him. Why would he?

"Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

The young man was still staring at him, gaping in bewilderment. Perhaps a little more insistence would help tip the balance in his favor.

"Come with me! There is no other way…"

Vader didn't give him the time to ponder an answer. A mere second later, Aphra's stolen shuttle was hovering behind him, its entrance wide open. Pulling the boy to him, he jumped onto the access ramp.


	7. Chapter 7

Vader's POV

Vader carried Luke on his shoulder while making his way to the front of the ship.

"Let go of me!" the boy bawled at him, kicking his legs and punching the Sith Lord's back, to no avail.

"Looks like someone is throwing a tantrum…" Aphra sneered pointedly. She was awfully right; the boy was behaving like an enraged toddler. Fortunately, Luke soon gave up his hopeless attempt at breaking loose and Vader could finally put him down, under the watchful eye of Triple-Zero.

"Oh, Master, this one seems to be particularly fidgety. What a pleasant feature in a potential victim! Am I to begin interrogation?"

" _No_. Just keep him restrained for the rest of the flight." With that, he headed for the co-pilot seat.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Aphra said casually, pulling a dark piece of cloth from under her seat and handing it to him. "Here's your cape." He saw her shiver a bit as the black fabric ran delicately out of her fingers and back into his, and for some unexplained reason he felt a faint smile tug at the corner of his lips. This was unusual; he didn't smile much and although he _was_ used to making people shiver, it was generally just from – justified – fear. But he sensed no fear this time. All he could feel was Aphra's presence, as unreadable and warm as it had always been.

In the meantime, Triple-Zero was grudgingly complying with Vader's orders and was about to tie up the prisoner when the young Rebel suddenly punched him aside and darted for the yoke, running into Aphra in the process.

Aphra's POV

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed in shock.

The shuttle lurched downward as he tried to pry the yoke out of her hands. Hell, they were not even out of the atmosphere and there was no way she was crashing another ship on this bloody planet.

"Are you out of your mind? You're gonna get us killed!" she screamed in panic.

"That's the point!" Luke said, still engaged in a wrestling match over the controls of the spacecraft. "I'll be doing the Alliance a service by taking you down." Oh boy, this kid was way too idealistic. _And stupid_. It was fortunate that the Rebels were not firing at them, for she was in no position to avoid any shots from their cannons. They were probably still recovering from the confusion of the skirmish and therefore hadn't paid attention to the theft of the shuttle. Both she and Luke pulled harder on the control column.

There was another swerve of the shuttle and Luke's hands were pulled off the yoke. The boy found himself dragged away and brought back in Triple-Zero's care, but this time Vader didn't let go before tying him up himself.

"Phew... Apparently, suicide runs in the family!" Aphra huffed, casting Vader a side-glance.

Vader's POV

What had she just said? She had some nerve testing him like this right after he had saved her skin _again_.

"You are in no place to lecture me, Aphra," he scolded frostily.

"Hey, believe me, I'd be much more of a pain if I was actually lecturing you. For instance, I'd start with a good old rant about how kriffing _insane_ it was to storm a whole damned Rebel base alone. Then I'd go on about how much I resent you for risking to die and leave me stranded with those two," she said motioning to the two droids at the back of the ship. "Which is not what I just said. Ergo, I was _not_ lecturing you. See? All fine."

Except that was _exactly_ what she had just said.

"I was in complete control of the situation," he retorted. Besides, she was one to talk when it came to insane behavior.

"Yeah, right…" she sneered. "If I remember, we pulled you out of a sticky patch down there. You're welcome, by the way."

Such cheek! It was _she_ who should have thanked him, and more than once if they were keeping count.

"Mistress Aphra is quite right, Master," Triple-Zero interrupted. "If I recall correctly, Beetee and I did come in useful in eliminating all those organics while you were fighting the prisoner."

Since when were droids supposed to meddle in their masters' conversations?

"Silence, droid!" he bellowed. Aphra looked a bit startled but was still intent on proving her point.

"Anyway, what I am saying is: one: you could have died, and two: I would still be in that cave if I had waited for you to return."

"No, you would not."

"Yes, I would," she said, crossing her arms and tilting her head. Force was she bullheaded! Vader clenched his fists – he always did so when he was annoyed. He was right and she was wrong. Period.

"I did what I had to do, Aphra. Stop. Questioning. Me."

He heard a smothered laugh from the bottom of the cabin and turned around to face Luke. The boy was desperately trying to contain his laughter. Vader glared at him, which, of course, was no use.

Aphra's POV

"Something funny, kid?" Aphra asked the young pilot. For once, Vader and her were equally cross.

Instead of answering, Luke just burst out laughing. That kid was really getting on her nerves.

"I say we just gag him," she said sharply.

"Sedation will do," Vader objected.

Aphra sighed: "Alright, alright…" She was no expert in those things but it did seem a tiny bit less barbaric. And, well, mishandling her boss's son would not exactly look good on her record… Even if said son turned out to be an insufferable brat.

"Triple-Zero!" she called out, "will you please proceed to the inj…"

She didn't finish her sentence, surprised as she was by the ship's sudden rattling.

"What the hell was that?"

"Look ahead, Doctor," Vader said, pointing to the massive Imperial cruiser that was slowly coming their way.

"Oh, no… Not him again!" Aphra said, bringing her palm to her face.

"We're caught in their tractor beam" Vader observed.

"I _swear_ ," she half shouted, "I'm _this_ close to having a nervous breakdown. I need a day off."

"We must escape," he said.

"Tell me something I don't know! We need a plan, and quick. You don't happen to know how these 'tractor beams' work, do you?"

"I do. They can only be disabled from the inside." Oh, _fantastic_ … So they couldn't just fly away, they actually had to get inside a ship that was packed with whole squads of stormtroopers and a fuming Commander Karbin. What a cheerful prospect…

"Yeah, you do that," she said. "And I just… actually I don't know."

"It is vital that Karbin does not expose our plans – if he hasn't already. We must make sure he or his henchmen do not escape."

"Wait… are you actually suggesting we just blow up that thing?"

"I am." It was a pity for those onboard, but she couldn't think of any other way to prevent a leak. And they didn't have much time to devise another plan.

"Great. Just great. I mean, do you have any idea how much explosives this is going to take? I don't carry that in my pockets, you know."

"You will find all you may need in the armory. Now we must hide Luke. It is only a matter of minutes before they search the ship."

"Okay," she said, "let's see where we can put him…"

Save for a few seats and weapon crates, the ship was tremendously bare. They had to think, and fast. Surely there had to be smuggling compartments hidden somewhere. After all, Rebels were not known for their strict abidance to the rules and there was a good chance that this ship had been used for all sorts of purposes. She started knocking on the walls and stamping on the floor, paying close attention to the sounds.

"There!" she said when she finally hit something hollow. Much to her amazement, her – bad – experience with smugglers was finally proving useful. She peeled the panel off the wall and gestured to the empty space behind it: "Come on, let's get him in there!"

Triple-Zero brought the boy to her and she just shoved him inside, eliciting an angry grunt.

"Now listen carefully," she said. "If those guys get you, you're as good as dead. And, believe it or not, we don't want you dead, so just be a good boy and keep quiet, will you?"

Luke nodded lightly, staring at her with haggard eyes.

"Good." She placed the plasteel panel back on the bulkhead. Hopefully the kid would stay put.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:

Hi everyone,

First of all, thanks to the people who have reviewed, favorited, followed or even just read this story so far.

Just one thing I should have mentioned from the very beginning: for those who haven't read the comics (Aphra is a character from the 'Darth Vader' series), go check them, they're awesome - at least in my opinion. (If you don't have a comic store nearby the good news is they're available on Comixology.)

And now, on with chapter 8!

Vader's POV:

There was a loud clank as the shuttle hit the hard metal floor of the cruiser's hangar, quickly followed by the whirring sound of the access ramp coming open and the clatter of stormtrooper armors. Vader looked outside and the small group of soldiers flinched as one man. They must have been hoping to face nothing more than a few Rebels. As far as he knew, he was a much scarier sight. They didn't lower their rifles, but they were fooling no one: their hands were shaking like dead leaves. Stalking off the ship with Aphra and the droids on his heels, he landed a hand on his lightsaber.

"What is the meaning of this, Sergeant?"

"Commander Karbin gave us clear orders to arrest anyone leaving Vrogas Vas, including yourself, Sir." It wasn't news that Karbin had designated him as a priority target, but he should have known these men wouldn't stand a chance against a Sith Lord. The mere fact that he had expected them to delay him was proof that he was underestimating him.

"Commander Karbin has no authority on me," Vader replied threateningly. "I _will_ pass. Whether that implies sparing you or not is another matter."

"I'm sorry, Sir," the sergeant said, his hands shaking harder. "Orders are orders. Fire!" He should have known better than to waste time trusting these men's judgment. Stormtroopers were brainwashed to follow orders, no matter what. He slashed his way through the squad while Aphra shot at them from behind his back. The fight was over in a minute, but others could be coming soon.

"We must ensure you do not get spotted," he pointed out.

Even Karbin was clever enough to figure out that Vader would be heading to the bridge to deactivate the tractor beam, and he would no doubt encounter resistance along the way. But if they were to succeed, Aphra's part in their plan had to remain undisclosed.

"Understood," she answered. "Beetee, blind the cameras."

The blastomech swept to the nearest wall and plugged into one of the sockets, beeping loudly at each failed attempt to connect with the central computer.

Moments later, Beetee let out a satisfied bleep, informing them of his success.

"He says that he's also downloaded the plans of this cruiser, Masters," Triple-Zero added. Good. He didn't need them but Aphra certainly would.

"Good. We must make haste," Vader said.

Aphra's POV

They parted ways and Aphra proceeded to examine the plans to find the quickest way to the armory. She hastily exited the hangar and practically ran through the corridors, stopping now and then to hide from patrolling troopers.

Coming in sight of the armory, she noticed the presence of two men standing guard. She ducked behind cover and turned to the droids:

"Alright guys, get to work."

"Of course, Mistress." Triple-Zero said with elation. "Such a delightful day! Isn't it, Beetee?"

Beetee beeped eagerly, an eerie red spark flashing from his eye. The two droids rushed towards the stormtroopers while she remained safely concealed behind the corner of the wall. There was no point in exposing herself if granting the droids a little playtime was enough to do the job.

"Halt!" one of the guards said. A mere second later, the sounds of firing guns and electrical shocks were already meddling with harrowing, distressful cries that went on for a while. She was beginning to have second thoughts about letting the droids loose. Fortunately, the screams of their victims finally died into silence. She stepped out of cover and met Triple-Zero and Beetee in front of the door.

"Next time make it quick," she snapped at them. "Beetee, unlock the door."

What was inside the armory surpassed all her expectations. Never, in her whole career of digging for cannons and war machines, had she encountered such an impressive array of weapons, most of which appeared to be prototypes. It was a shame she had no time to study them, and an even greater shame that they were about to be destroyed along with the cruiser.

She forced those frustrating thoughts out of her mind and started searching the room for explosives, ransacking the place as she went through boxes and trunks.

"Come on…" she grumbled. "They must be somewhere…"

"Excuse me, Mistress, are you looking for this? There are more in this crate," Triple-Zero said, holding a heavy spherical device.

"Yeah, that will do. Now off to the reactor core."

Vader's POV

Vader's path to the bridge was not as effortless. The whole crew knew he would be coming, and they were behaving accordingly. Stormtroopers had been posted all along the way and fired on sight every time he came across a new squad. As a commanding officer, he had always lamented their tendency to miss their targets; however, just this once, he was grateful for their incompetence. And to think they were obeying this sham of a commander! Not only were they poor gunmen, they were also devoid of common sense. Not that it was a bad thing; it made them more pliable and ensured they didn't question orders, which was undoubtedly a convenient trait in soldiers.

Cutting through the last squad, Vader finally reached the bridge. The blast doors were closed, but they would not keep him from his goal – at least not for long. He plunged his lightsaber up to the hilt into the lock, slowly melting it into burning liquid. After a minute or so, the doors split open, revealing a gloating Commander Karbin and a terrified team of technicians who rushed past him as soon as they could.

Karbin split his arms in two and ignited not one, but four lightsabers – two blue, one purple and one green; at least that was what Vader guessed, because he couldn't make that out for sure through those blasted red lenses.

"You've come a long way to die, Vader."

"I have no plans of dying today," Vader said in defiance, drawing his own saber out.

"Really, Vader? I'm afraid the odds are not in your favor…"

Karbin leapt forward, his sabers twirling around him.

It had been years since Vader had faced an opponent who could wield more than one saber, and he was a bit out of practice. It was fortunate that Karbin was so weak in the Force, otherwise the outcome might have proven deadly.

Vader fended off a flurry of blows and sent his adversary flying to the ground, severing an arm in the process. Before he could strike his enemy down, Karbin jumped to the ceiling and scurried away like a giant spider. Vader wasted no time chasing his foe and quickly headed for the console, shutting the tractor beam down and destroying the control panel to prevent any attempt at reactivation. Hopefully Aphra had succeeded as well.

Aphra's POV

Aphra expected the shuttle to be heavily guarded. Her intuition proved correct. She stealthily entered the hangar and swiftly hid behind a cargo crate. It seemed none of the sentries had caught sight of her. These men were completely oblivious to their surroundings. _Must be the helmet_ , she thought _._ Still, there was no way she could get close to the ship without being spotted.

She felt her comlink thrill in her pocket.

"Report," Vader's bass commanded.

"We've made it, boss. I'll wait for your signal to initiate the countdown. I've reached the hangar, and we're definitely expected."

"I'm on my way," Vader answered. "Do not engage them before I arrive."

"Ooh…" she teased. "Worried about me?"

"Now is not the time for banter, Aphra," he chided. _Ah!_ So there _was_ a time for banter! She made a mental note to remind him of that later. It would most likely put him in one of his moods, but where would the fun be, otherwise? However, he was right: it was neither the place nor the time.

She sighed in defeat: "Fair enough… I'll wait. Aphra out."

Soon after, she saw him walk into the hangar and ignite his lightsaber, engaging the stormtroopers guarding the ship. That was her cue. She stepped out of hiding and started firing, sending Triple-Zero and Beetee into the fray. The troopers barely paid attention to her, which was a huge mistake given her skills as a marksman.

Everything was coming off well and Aphra was aiming at one of the soldiers when she felt harsh metal claws landing on her shoulder.

"Uh oh…"

Vader's POV

The moment Vader slew his last opponent, a devilish laugh rang from behind him.

"Vader! Look at what I've found!" Vader turned around to see Karbin holding Aphra up by the throat, her hands clinging onto his arm and her feet dangling above the floor. Her face began turning pale as she desperately gasped for air. A wicked smile spread across Karbin's face:

"I'm sure she could reveal quite a lot if properly tortured, but why bother…"

Before he could even think, a piercing cry of agony escaped Aphra's lips as a purple blade flashed through her shoulder. Karbin finally released her throat, letting her limp body fall to the floor with a loud thud.


	9. Chapter 9

Vader's POV

Aphra's pain ripped through the Force like a lightning bolt. She was alive, but maybe not for long. Commander Karbin stood above her, ready to deal the deathblow.

In the blink of an eye, Vader flew at him, blocking the purple blade mere inches from her neck.

"You're so easy to upset," Karbin laughed at him. "But do not fear: once I am done with you, she will die the slow and painful death that she deserves."

Sudden rage flooded him like a tidal wave. He used the Force to lift Karbin into the air and sent him crashing into a pile of crates.

The Mon Calamari was barely stunned by this attack and rushed back onto Vader, his sabers spinning like propellers. Vader deflected his onslaught and cut Karbin's arm off. Incensed at the loss of his limb, Karbin gave off a hoarse roar and kicked him to the ground. Vader rolled to the side, narrowly dodging a stab from his opponent before jumping back to his feet.

Their sabers clashed again in a buzzing din. They kept slashing and averting blows, both of them matching the other's fury.

Vader sent his adversary smashing into the walls, letting his own wrath loose until the very metal of Karbin's body was crumpled from the series of shocks. There would be no mercy for him. When he finally ceased his vicious assaults, Karbin fell to the ground and crawled his way to him. Surely he was aware that begging would not save him.

"There is… something… more to all this," he panted. "Isn't there?"

The only answer he got was Vader's blade through his neck.

Aphra's POV

Aphra had nearly passed out from the pain. Every move she made sent daggers through her chest, every attempt at getting up resulted in her dropping back to the ground. She couldn't feel her arm. All she could make out through her blurred vision was a massive black form hurtling her way and kneeling at her side. The figure – whose heavy breathing was now unmistakable – caught her bodily and slipped her good arm on top of its shoulder. She let out a pained groan as he hoisted her up and started carrying her to what she surmised to be the shuttle they had arrived in.

"Thanks, boss…" she breathed out. Hell, even talking hurt. She still mustered the strength to press the detonator's timer button. They still had a good five minutes before the ship would explode. _What a day..._

Vader's POV

There were no bunks in the shuttle so the co-pilot seat would have to do. Vader strapped her in and promptly started the engines, taking off right away and putting some distance between them and the cruiser, lest they got caught in the blast. He still felt the shuttle rattle from the explosion, but no damage seemed to have been caused. The same could not be said of the Imperial ship, which had been literally blown to dust, leaving no trace but a few metal plates scattered in the black void. He turned to Aphra and opened his mouth to speak, but despite her injuries, she still beat him to it:

"Hey, remember what I said about this being the best job of my life? I take it back." She paused to let out a cough. "That job sucks. I could do with a raise. Have you considered that?"

He didn't answer her question, examining instead the hole in her shoulder. The wound had been mostly cauterized by the lightsaber and she had lost very little blood, but it didn't escape him that her right arm – which now hung limply at her side – was no longer moving. It appeared Karbin had severed a nerve. Bruises had appeared all around her neck and her face was pale from exhaustion. He remembered all too well the last time he had worried about someone's soundness. This time was different. This time, he wasn't too late. But more importantly, this time, he would finally do it _right_.

"You will receive medical attention as soon as we reach the Executor." It was meant to sound comforting – which he hadn't tried in quite a few years – yet Aphra's reaction told him it wasn't.

"We're heading to your flagship?" she asked in surprise. "Aren't you afraid the kid and I will be a little conspicuous? I mean, we don't want the Emperor to find out anything shady, right?"

"I was instructed to patrol the Chommell sector for Rebel activity. Which is what I did. You were my informant and I took the boy prisoner for interrogation, which I will personally tend to." That was but a half-lie. He frequently left the fleet for unbidden solo missions – a behavior he would not tolerate from any of his subordinates – so the explanation was believable. He just had to make sure his son's identity remained unknown to the crew.

"Talking about the kid, he's been locked in there for a while… Perhaps we should check on him."

Vader left his seat and opened the smuggling compartment, only to find Luke catching flies. The child looked so harmless it was hard to believe he was the same pilot who had destroyed the Death Star. Luke stirred awake as light invaded the makeshift alcove.

"Oh, R2…" he yawned, his eyelids still closed. "I had such a crazy dream… Darth Vader just told me that he… Aaah!" Luke suddenly started as he opened his eyes and hit his head on the wall. Yes, Vader did have that effect on people. He usually didn't mind it, yet he did find himself mildly disturbed by the idea of eliciting such a reaction from his own child.

"It was no dream," the Sith Lord stated blankly.

"I... I don't know what to believe... My father was a good man. He wouldn't have killed Ben." _Oh Force,_ what tales had he been fed?

"And what do you know of your father, young man?"

"I know he was a Jedi knight. He fought alongside Ben Kenobi. He was also Ben's _friend._ "

It was Ben, Ben and always Ben! What did Luke know of the man, anyway? It seemed even in death, that old fossil Kenobi would not give up on tormenting him.

"Then it seems 'Ben' conveniently left out a few details."

Luke gave him a puzzled look.

"Do not assume you know anything about your 'friend', boy," Vader said icily.

"Even if you were my father, I'd want nothing to do with you." _Ouch_. It made sense, though. In the eyes of his son, he was, at best, a man who had abandoned him for the sake of power and his precious Empire. Which was not entirely false, if not for the fact that he _had not_ and _would not_ abandon him.

"You do not understand, Luke…"

"Do not understand what? That you want to lure me to the dark side? Turn me against my friends? Make me a faithful servant of the Empire?" A servant? Oh, no. He would make him his apprentice, that much was true, but he would serve no one. The Empire would be theirs to rule and shape.

"Luke, we _can_ overthrow the emperor. Join me, and together, we can rule the Galaxy as father and son!"

"I will never join you! I will become a Jedi, like Ben wanted me to. Like you were before you gave up your principles!"

That boy was impossible. Vader turned away angrily and walked back to his seat, getting ready for the jump to lightspeed.

Aphra's POV

Aphra was trying to rest but the exchange she had just witnessed had left her mind boiling with questions. What would Vader do with his son? How did he plan to turn him? Who was this Ben Kenobi?

Her musings were cut short as they got out of Hyperspace and the ship was surrounded by a swarm of TIE-fighters. A hologram appeared on top of the console:

"Executor to Rebel spacecraft, surrender or we will open fire." _Not again_ …

"It would advise against it, Captain Needa…" Vader answered ominously.

"F… Forgive me Lord Vader…" the poor captain stammered, immediately recognizing his distinctive voice. "We will escort you to the hangar."

They entered the belly of the monstrous ship and turned the engines off.

"Can you get up, Doctor?"

Aphra nodded.

Lowering the access ramp, Vader and Aphra left Luke in the care of the droids. They exited the shuttle to be greeted by a pale, solemn man in imperial uniform. Aphra took in her surroundings. Everything about this place was so cold and orderly it was disturbing.

"Lord Vader," the officer saluted. "And Mrs.?"

"Aphra."

The officer bowed his head and turned back to Vader, who had already started barking orders.

"Have your men take her to the medical bay, Captain. As for me, I will be taking care of our new 'guest', a certain Biggs Darklighter."

Two men in grey uniforms came at Aphra's side and escorted her out of the hangar, guiding her through the corridors to a spotless white room filled with bacta tanks and medidroids.


	10. Chapter 10

Vader's POV

Vader returned to the shuttle with four stormtroopers on his heels. Luke was sitting on the floor, under the surveillance of Triple-Zero and Beetee – the latter holding a blaster at him and beeping threateningly.

"Patience Beetee, patience. I know this Rebel scum looked at you funny, but we are not allowed to execute him yet... Ah, Master! Here you are!" Triple-Zero exclaimed with overdone enthusiasm.

"You are temporarily assigned to the interrogation unit," Vader announced coldly. "I trust you will do well."

"Oh, Master, that is most gracious," Triple-Zero said with euphoria. "Is Beetee coming as well?"

"Yes. These soldiers will show you the way."

Two of the stormtroopers escorted the droids out of the ship, while the others remained at Vader's side.

"As for you, Darklighter, my men here will lead you to your cell."

It appeared Luke was giving him the silent treatment. _Good_ , the last thing he needed was the boy blowing his own cover.

"Take him away!" he barked with a peremptory wave of his hand. The two soldiers caught Luke by the arms and dragged him roughly out of the shuttle. Vader followed suit. Everything was going as 'planned'.

Aphra's POV

Aphra sat on a cot in the medical bay as a medidroid examined her wound. She had lost all feeling in her arm, but her chest still hurt badly from the radiating pain. _Couldn't they just give her the painkillers already?_

The droid updated her on her condition: "It appears part of your collarbone and brachial plexus are missing. We have to replace them." Aphra pulled a face. How long was she going to stay cooped up in medbay?

"We will proceed to an artificial bone transplant. Your own bone cells should colonize the replacement over time. As for the nerves, self-replacement would take too much time. We will fit you out with prosthetic ones. We will reattach your muscles and then your skin should heal spontaneously if you apply bacta patches on a daily basis. Are you ready to proceed?"

She wasn't thrilled, but it had to be done.

"Yes," she said. "Let's get it over with."

The droid injected her with a sedative and Aphra slowly drifted into oblivion.

Vader's POV 

Vader and his men had reached the detention block. Not bothering to remove his cuffs, the stormtroopers unlocked a cell and brutally threw Luke to the floor.

"Leave us," Vader ordered in his usual icy tone. The soldiers closed the door behind them, leaving Luke and Vader alone.

The young man glared at him defiantly, but didn't speak a word. That didn't give him much to work with.

"Have you considered my bid?" Vader asked in an almost businesslike manner.

"Yes," Luke answered plainly.

"And? Please elaborate."

"My answer remains the same." Of course it did.

"May I inquire why you are so steadfast in your desire to become a Jedi? Do you truly believe their code to be relevant?"

The boy looked at him with wide eyes.

"Their code?" _Oh Force…_ he knew nothing of the Jedi, did he?

"Luke, how long have you known Obi-Wan?"

"A day."

Vader thought he had misheard.

"Excuse me?"

"A day. I mean, I've met him once or twice before… but I've really known him a day."

Vader nearly choked at the answer. Really? A day?

"And you trusted him?"

"Yes. Ben was a good man." Vader's mind was boiling. How could his own flesh and blood be so naïve? How was he going to talk some sense into him?

"Not like your troops, or anyone blind enough to serve the Empire" Luke droned on. "You want to know why I left this godforsaken hole of a planet?" At last, something they seemed to agree upon. "It wasn't because Ben asked me to. It was because the Empire killed Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru." Ah, there it was. Revenge. Anger. Hate. Maybe he would get somewhere, after all…

"The Empire should not even exist. I don't understand how you can look at yourself in the mirror." The answer was simple: he didn't. "I will _not_ join you, and that's final."

Vader was growing angry and weary. Perhaps the boy would be more sensible after a good night's thinking. He turned around and walked away, slamming the door behind him.

Aphra's POV

Aphra woke up lying on a bunk in the medical bay, wearing a patient gown and feeling a bit dizzy. Her shoulder was sore and wrapped in a bandage, but at least her arm appeared to be functional again.

One of the nurse-droids hurried her way and asked her how she was feeling.

"Alright, I guess."

"Good," the droid replied, "then we will run a series of routine checks and show you to your quarters."

Once the tests were over, the droid handed her a bundle of dull, dark gray clothes. She quickly put them on while the droid gave her some final instructions. "Present yourself tomorrow at 0800 to have your bacta patch replaced. And don't forget to wear this," he said, handing her a sling.

Moments later, an imperial worker led her to her room, which was even duller than her clothes. There were no viewports or ornaments, only a spartan single bed, a plain nightstand and a minuscule fresher. She was bored already. Slipping under the sheets, she closed her eyes in a vain attempt to find sleep.

Vader's POV

Vader sat in his hyperbaric chamber, contemplating the latest events. He had is son back. True, the boy was still adamant he wouldn't discard the Jedi ways, but it was nothing more than a grotesque bravado. How could he adhere to a dogma he knew nothing about? He had no idea what their code was! Turning him would not be easy, though. That child was incredibly mulish. At least they had that in common.

And then there was Aphra. It could not be denied that he cared for her, perhaps more than he should. The comfort he felt in her presence was more than just plain trust. His already strong hate for Karbin had suddenly zoomed tenfold when that sword had pierced her shoulder and she had collapsed in pain. That abomination had got what he deserved. Could he do it again, he would make it slower and more painful.

 _Abomination?_ Now, he was one to talk. He too was a monster – in more than one way – and the worst part of it was that he deserved it. He deserved it for all the pain that he had inflicted. He deserved it for all the death that he had spread. He deserved it for failing those he loved.

Buried as he was in his gloomy thoughts, he didn't hear the steps outside of his chamber. However, the loud knock on the sphere's shell was enough for him to snap out of his sullen thinking. A few weeks ago he couldn't have thought of anyone bold enough to do that. But the presence outside the chamber spoke for itself. Since when was she seeking him out? He pressed a button and his helmet and mask descended back onto his head.

The egg-shaped pod split open to reveal Aphra with her arm in a sling and a grey uniform. It was a moment before any of them spoke.

"I wanted to thank you," she said simply.

"For what, Doctor?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You could have let him kill me. In fact, you should have. If someone gets me to talk, the emperor will take your son and we'll both be executed. I am nothing but a thorn in your side."

She was right about this; he _was_ taking a risk. But she was much more than just a thorn in his side. She was a balm on his wounds, a soothing lullaby to his restless soul. Along with the knowledge that his son was alive, she was a lonely spark of life in his bleak world of ghosts. His first words to her echoed in his mind. Yes, he had need of her, even more than before. How he wanted her to know that! And yet he found himself unable to speak, unable to move.

"You know I'm right," she continued. "I'm just grateful you decided to let me live a little bit longer". This self-sacrificing mood did not befit her at all. She made it sound like she was some kind of disposable. How could her own life be so cheap to her? He was the one who deserved death and had been granted life. He was the monster, not her.

"As I said before, when you need to kill me, do it." Her insistence made him angry. She had to stop badgering him with this. At once.

"Enough!" he rumbled. She took a step back, visibly scared by his outburst. He allowed himself to cool down a bit before speaking again. "I have no desire to see you dead".

"Yet you _should_ get rid of me," she maintained.

"I can't!"

There, he'd said it: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, scourge of the Rebellion, Jedi-slayer (and the list went on), couldn't bear the idea of killing her. _How absurd that must sound…_


	11. Chapter 11

Aphra's POV

Aphra gasped in astonishment, taking another step back. What was that supposed to mean?

"Is that your way of saying that you care for me?" _Seriously_ , who would ask Darth Vader such a silly question? It would be wiser for her to cease her probing right away. On the other hand, she _did_ want him to answer that. And as it turned out, wisdom had never been her most prominent trait. _Oh well,_ _the hell with subtlety!_ She took a deep breath and decided to go for it:

"Because... you know… I kinda like you too."

Vader stiffened and remained silent for a few seconds. She bit her tongue to prevent any further blathering from leaving her mouth while he attempted - in vain - to answer the question.

"Well… it… I'm…"

Was she dreaming? Or was the Dark Lord himself fumbling for words? She smothered a laugh, but Vader still noticed the small puff that escaped her lips.

"Is this a joke, Doctor?"

"Er, no. Sorry."

Vader stared at her as she tried to retrieve her composure, but didn't utter a single word.

"You were going to say something." _Stop pushing him_ , she reminded herself.

He kept looking at her but remained completely silent. Aphra couldn't take it anymore and decided – quite rashly – to shake him a bit.

"Ah… don't be shy! You know you've got a hot voice, so use it for Force's sake!" Had she really said that out loud? _Stop_ _it!_ She mentally yelled at herself. _Too late_.

Vader's POV

Vader jerked his head back in shock.

A 'hot' voice? Then it definitely _was_ a joke. His voice was a frosty, unnatural, mechanical rumble. And that was not even his real voice.

"There is nothing 'hot' about me, Doctor," he replied icily.

"Why don't you let _me_ be the judge of that?" she teased, sitting on his lap. Vader froze. Why did she have to do that?

"I'm very open-minded, you know…" she continued, running a finger on the edge of his mask.

 _Stay calm._ _Breathe. You're already breathing, idiot._ _Think._ _Say something!_

"NO." That was concise, but the idea was there.

"Come on!" she prodded. Vader clenched his fists. Why did he even let her talk to him like this?

"What did the doctors give you?" he sighed defeatedly.

"Nothing! I'm just curious, that's in my job description," she said, examining his 'face' from all angles.

"That is not a sight you would like," he stated coldly.

"What if I still want to see it?" she protested.

Was she even familiar with the meaning of the word 'no'? And what could she possibly hope to gain from seeing his face? It would turn her stomach, no doubt. But, at least, she would stop nagging him. Vader let out another sigh.

"You have been warned, Doctor…"

Aphra's POV

Aphra's curiosity was at its peak.

Vader pressed a button on his armrest and the pod closed on them. Metal appendages descended from the ceiling and grasped Vader's helmet, pulling it up with a slight popping sound and revealing a bald, pale, scarred skull. It didn't look good, but she hadn't expected it to. Another oddly shaped pair of pliers caught his mask and brought it right next to the helmet. She found herself scrutinizing his wan face. His eyebrows were gone and a thick, jagged scar ran across his left cheek and to the side of his head. She locked onto his dark-circled, pale blue eyes.

Vader's POV

He had expected her to flinch or wince in disgust. She didn't. Instead, she gently cupped his withered cheek and held his gaze. How could she even touch him? That was beyond him.

An impish smirk tugged at the corner of her lips: "If you're so desperate to push me away, you need to try harder than that". He remained dumbstruck at her words of acceptance. Yet they were nothing compared to what came next. Still sitting on his lap and slightly shaking, Aphra gingerly leaned in, closing her almond eyes as she inched closer. A pleasing, tender, almost alien sensation overtook him as she softly pressed her lips against his. He snapped back to reality as she pulled away and felt a sense of shame wash over him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Aphra's POV

 _Oh wow. Darth Vader. Was sorry._ She'd never thought she'd live to hear that. Aphra shook her head in disbelief.

"Hold on... _I_ kiss you and _you_ 're sorry. You don't make sense." Was there even something to be sorry for?

A ghost of a smile played on his scarred lips, but disappeared almost instantly. He swallowed and gestured to his face.

"So…?" she said with a quizzical look.

"Are you faking blindness?"

"Oh, no, no," she said, shaking her index finger, "I _do_ see. I just don't care." It was an honest statement. She _did_ see how badly damaged he was. She had guessed as much ever since she knew the suit was for life-support purposes - which, to be frank, she had suspected almost from the beginning. She was a realist, so she didn't expect Prince Charming to hide under that mask. Sure, it would have been a nice bonus, but she could manage without it.

Vader's POV

Vader hung his head despondently. He just couldn't comprehend her actions. Not that he _wanted_ to push her away, but none of this made sense. How could she want this, with him of all people?

He felt a hand under his chin trying to tilt his head up and looked into her brown eyes. Force did he want to kiss her. As if sensing his thoughts, she tipped her head up and parted her lips again. He instinctively laid a hand on her waist as she closed the distance between them.

Before their lips could touch, the unpleasant tone of his holo-communicator filled the room. The emperor. Of course, it had to be the emperor.

Aphra's POV

Gesturing for her to get up, Vader donned his mask again and got out of the pod, kneeling down on a small circular platform. Aphra hurriedly rushed to the nearest corner of the room, out of range of the cameras. It would have been more sensible to flee the place altogether, but curiosity got the best of her.

An enormous hooded face appeared in front of Vader. Not a pretty sight either.

Vader bowed his head at the hologram.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

Really? She had never seen Vader bow to anyone before. It was absolutely grotesque and downright un-vadery.

"I am most displeased with you, Lord Vader. Tagge has informed me of you recent… escapade. Did you truly believe it would go unnoticed? Why didn't you report anything?"

"I did not consider destroying a few Rebels a matter worth reporting."

The emperor arched an eyebrow.

"Is that confidence I sense in you? After your many failures, you should know better than to think so highly of yourself. You are but an ignorant boy, who still believes himself worthy of my teachings. Had you called for reinforcements, the remaining Rebels wouldn't have fled their base before we could destroy it. Your incompetence is appalling."

 _Whoa,_ Vader's boss was as mean as they came. _Which might explain a few things_.

"The Rebels have suffered significant losses, Master. Not to mention the prisoner we have taken."

"What of him?"

"His name is Biggs Darklighter. We have reasons to believe he may lead us to Princess Leia Organa and other Rebel dignitaries."

"Organa… That's a name I grow tired of hearing. You will get the prisoner to talk, Lord Vader. You will find her and you will kill her. Am I making myself clear?"

"It will be done, my Master."

With that, he bowed hid head again and the hologram disappeared.

Vader's POV

Vader rose to his feet and started pacing like a caged lion. The emperor was growing suspicious of him. He would have to make his move soon. Unfortunately, it was clear that his son was not ready to betray his friends, at least not yet. For the moment, he had to buy some time and put on a convincing show of loyalty. Until he found a way to turn the boy, he would submit to his master's whims. That meant he had to find a way to kill the Princess. Unless…

Aphra interrupted his train of thoughts as she tried to lighten up the mood:

"Hey, if that's any comfort, that guy's a jerk. And on a side note, I can't believe you've known that face for years and still can't stand yours. I mean… have you seen his teeth? Oh Force… And his forehead? You know what his forehead looks like?"

"Yes, Aphra, I know," he replied irritably. "I was trying to think…"

"Look, if you're wondering how to deal with the whole 'Princess thing', we'll figure it out. The kid must know a thing or two. I'm volunteering to play good cop," she said with a wink.

Somehow he very much doubted it would be so simple. But he was tired and in no mood to argue.

"We will give it a try tomorrow. For now, you need to rest, Doctor." And frankly, so did he.


	12. Chapter 12

Aphra's POV

Aphra woke up in her tiny dark room and stirred in the dull grey sheets, an odd mix of joy and frustration flooding her as memories of the past night played in her mind. She turned around to look at her clock, grunting from soreness as she forgot not to crush her shoulder under her own weight. It was already 0745. _Kriff_. She jumped out of bed and rushed to the shower, not bothering about her tousled hair and drowsy eyes. Minutes later, she was sprinting to the medical bay. Aphra wasn't normally one to worry about punctuality, but this was an Imperial ship and she was fairly certain the crew – including droids – was not in the habit of showing tolerance for lateness.

She greeted the medidroid, who proceeded to remove her bandage.

"It appears you are healing faster than expected," he observed. "Another good night's rest and you will be as good as new." That was good news. The bacta patch was replaced in no time and she hastily thanked the droid before heading to the detention block.

Vader's POV

Vader was pacing furiously in front of Luke's cell, his hands tightly clasped behind his back, when Aphra finally arrived, beaming at him from the other end of the corridor. Her presence seemed to alleviate his bad mood, if only slightly. He made an effort to keep memories of last night at bay and hoped that she would do the same, for he had no idea how to react should she bring them up. Fortunately, she didn't, settling for a knowing wink of acknowledgement as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey, boss. How is it going?"

It was not going well at all. The boy was clearly mad at him and had no qualms about showing it. It had taken all of his restraint not to resort to his usual methods, and he certainly would have, had he not had the clarity to leave the cell before losing control.

"He hasn't said a word," Vader answered tersely.

"My turn, then," Aphra said confidently.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, it might not be the most efficient technique, but the idea is to avoid making him too suspicious. We can gain small bouts of information while getting him to talk about something else entirely. Casual stuff. Of course, this would sound unnatural coming from you."

Now, _that_ was definitely a way of calling him stuck-up. _Charming_. She was not _entirely_ wrong, if he was to be honest, but it made him more intimidating and he had no plans of changing that.

"I'll handle the babbling," she continued, "but he'll never believe you came just to listen to that, so it's probably best if you stay out." Well, she was right about the first part, but he didn't want to miss out on any piece of information, useful or not.

"There's a way around that," he objected.

"What do you mean?"

"I will enter the cell with you, though not physically."

Aphra looked at him with dazed eyes.

"What? How would you… ah, Force stuff. Got it. Wait… does that mean you're going to… invade my mind?"

" 'Connect' would be the appropriate term, but yes. I cannot force my way into your mind, you must allow me in." He hadn't tried that in years, having grown accustomed to getting answers by force instead, but he was fairly certain he could still do it.

"Hold on there… Promise you won't open the 'prison-file'. Or the 'Sana-file'. They're embarrassing."

"The link will allow me to feel your present thoughts and sensations, but your memories are safe as long as you keep them buried. However, I did find out about both those things while trying to locate you." His sources had indeed proven very talkative about Aphra's past. And as inconsequential as it was, it had been… _entertaining_ to say the least. Aphra's face crumpled at this revelation.

"How great..." she sighed jadedly. "Go on, then."

Aphra's POV

Vader held out a hand and Aphra felt a strange, almost painful sensation, like a scorching gust of wind swirling around her and suddenly filling her lungs. A surge of anxiety came upon her. _Why had she said yes?_ She had always been too careless. Just as she thought she had gotten herself into another mess, the unpleasant feeling vanished and she could breathe normally again.

"You may go, now," he said, "I will withdraw from your mind when you leave the cell."

"Any helpful advice?"

"The boy is proving incredibly stubborn. You will need patience."

 _Now look who's talking…_

"I heard that, Aphra."

 _Kriff. Well... at least I wasn't having any indecent thoughts…_

He didn't answer that, but she could literally feel the scowl under his mask.

 _Right, here I go._

She opened the door and slipped inside the cell, while Vader remained several meters away. _Be cool_ , se reminded herself.

"Hey, kid!" she greeted. "Are you doing alright?"

Luke ignored the question.

"I'll take that as a yes." She moved further inside the cell and sat on the floor, flashing him a wide grin. _Don't overdo it_ , she told herself.

"Look," he finally said, "I know you're _pretending_ to be friendly. I'm not joining you, so stop wasting your time and go tell Vader that."

"Whoa, a bit snappy, aren't we? And here I almost doubted you were Vader's kid…"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah… that's because you're a bit short," she said casually. "And no, I'm not here to 'turn you to the kriffin' Dark side'; I'm just here to talk. Because in case you didn't notice, your dad is terrible at conversation."

A deep, wry chuckle rang out in her head – which was a bit creepy when she thought about it. _Vader?_ No answer came. She could swear he was doing this on purpose.

Luke said nothing either.

"Come on! I just lost my ship for you. Not to mention part of my shoulder. Bit gross, isn't it? Do you even know how much that hurts?"

Luke just stared at her indifferently.

"The point is: you owe me, kid."

"You also locked me in a box" he pointed out.

"A smuggling compartment," she corrected. "And that was for your own good."

"Whatever… you're on Vader's side. I don't trust you."

"Fair enough… I get the feeling we started off on the wrong foot, you and me. But I'm sure we can fix that. Besides, you're probably just as bored as I am. What do you say we play Sabacc? I'm really broke, so we're not betting money."

She pulled a card game out of her pocket and waited for his answer.

"Fine," he said curtly.

He watched her with a guarded eye as she dealt the cards.

"So, who else knows I'm Vader's son?"

"Just me," she answered.

Luke let out an amused puff.

"Something funny?" she asked.

"Not really…"

"Spit it, kid."

"Nothing!" he said defensively.

"Hm… So how did a good boy like you end up in that mess, uh?"

"I figure you would know since you got me into it in the first place," he snarked.

"Oh no, not that one," she specified. "I meant the Rebellion."

"I told Vader yesterday. You should ask him, since you two seem so close…" he replied mockingly. _Busted._

"Now you're just talking nonsense," she said, waving a hand to dismiss the facts.

"Yeah, right…" he said smugly. "You know, the whole 'shuttle scene' was pretty obvious."

Aphra shook her head in denial.

"It's okay…" Luke continued. "I guess I'll just have a funny story to tell my friends…"

 _That damned brat_. Aphra's face was going red already and she couldn't refrain from snapping: "I hate to be the one to break it to you, but I don't think you'll see them again."

"Sure I will. My birthday's in two weeks, and Leia's too. And I plan on attending the party." _Ooh, Princess-info. Stay tuned, Boss._

"You like her?" she taunted. Luke didn't answer. "Ha! You do!"

"Don't be silly, she's a friend. A _real_ friend. One that storms a Hutt's palace to get you out. She'll get me out of here." _How interesting…_

"I'm counting on it," a deep bass rang from behind Aphra as the door hissed open. Luke jerked his head up and gasped as he realized his mistake.

"You… you're not getting anything else!"

Except they didn't need 'anything else'. Luke would be the perfect bait and he had just confirmed it. Aphra couldn't repress a sneer:

"Nothing personal kid, but you're way too trusting."

"Get out! Both of you!" the boy yelled in anger.

Vader's POV

 _Foolish boy_.

"I will leave when I see fit," Vader stated coldly. "You may be my son but you are still a prisoner here and in no position to make demands."

Luke glowered at him.

It seemed Luke's desire to protect his friends was an effective trigger, perhaps even enough to turn him.

How could he not have thought of it sooner? He didn't even need to lure the Rebels out. All he had to do was patiently wait for them to come. Surely they had found out that Luke was missing, and it was only a matter of time before they came to the rescue. Once they were in his hands, he could either blackmail his son into joining him or deliver the Princess to the emperor. It would be all too easy.


	13. Chapter 13

Aphra's POV

"Are you going to keep staring?" Luke snarked as Vader remained motionless in front of him.

For some unknown reason, Aphra felt a tinge of bottled up anger and started clenching her fists. How weird… She normally never did that. Looking up at Vader, she realized that he was doing the same. This was when it hit her that her abnormally high level of annoyance might not exactly be her own. Getting up to her feet, she cleared her throat:

"Ahem… Boss? How come I'm... irrationally angry right now?"

Vader tilted his head and seemed to think for a second.

"It's the Force-bond," he answered tersely. "Emotions can occasionally flow both ways."

Luke rolled his eyes and sneered: "Really? Wow… that's the weirdest approach to intimacy I've ever heard about."

"Pipe down!" Aphra hissed. It took all of her efforts not to slap him. It seemed that pushing her had become the kid's newest hobby. Had she been in her usual state, she would have laughed at it and maybe cracked a few irreverent jokes, but right then all she could think about was how much she wanted to thwack him. She forced herself to calm down before turning to Vader:

"Can you get out of my head? I mean, we're in the same room now, so…"

"Hold still," he said.

Vader held out a hand, but before anything happened, the door flew open, exposing two workers in grey uniforms and a handcuffed Wookie. A lightsaber hung from the woman's belt and Aphra had seen the man shoot a Rodian dead in Mos Eisley. These were no Imperials.

Vader's POV

"Good morning, Princess," Vader greeted venomously as he unhooked his lightsaber. The wait had been short.

"Han! Leia! Run! It's a trap!" Luke yelled in panic.

"I'm not leaving you here, flyboy." She drew out a blue blade and immediately set herself on guard. How foolish of her. No matter how strong in the Force she was, she was but a callow, untrained youth, using a weapon she could barely wield – a weapon he had built himself. She could not beat him.

Before the fight had even started, the Wookie broke loose and rushed inside the cell, holding Aphra up against the wall, while the man seized Luke's arm and pulled him up. The two Rebels made a run for the door while the Princess lunged at Vader in an attempt to buy them time. Vader deflected the blow, but couldn't prevent his son from escaping the cell.

He dodged another blow from the Princess but refrained from hitting back. She was a leverage, a blackmailing tool, and therefore more useful if she stayed in one piece. Should his son escape, he would use her to draw him back. Should the boy fail, he would use her to turn him. Either way, she was instrumental to his plans. He needed her alive – at least for now – but she couldn't know that.

"Step aside, Princess, and I _may_ show mercy."

"Like the Empire showed Alderaan?" she said with contempt.

"The people of Alderaan were granted a quick death. You might not get that."

"If I am to die avenging my people, then so be it" she declared while clumsily slashing her saber at him.

This mockery of a fight had to end quickly – and it would – or his son would escape and Aphra would choke to death at the hands of the Wookie.

Aphra's POV

Through sheer willfulness – and well-placed knee-strikes – Aphra finally broke free and ran out of the cell to catch up with the two Rebels. Pulling her blaster out, she aimed at Solo's foot. However, due to her wound, she had to use her left hand and hit the floor a good meter away from her target. _That hutt-spawn Karbin_! Now she was aiming like a stormtrooper…

She didn't have the time to mope about it, though, for a wild roar told her the Wookie was not far behind. She made a run for it, quickly gaining ground on the Rebels as her mad dash to escape the Wookie's wrath seemed to give her wings.

 _Oh Force… If I survive this I'm quitting._

 _Certainly not!_ Vader's commanding bass resounded in her head.

 _Oh, hey, Boss. Forgot you were here._ Hopefully he was faring better than her.

 _I'm being detained,_ he said. _Sound the alarm._

She pressed a red button next to the nearest cell-door and the deafening call of the alarm suddenly filled the area. This appeared to spur the Rebels, who had now reached the end of the corridor. Before any of them could make it to the lift, a whole squad of stormtroopers poured out of it and blocked the way out. Against all good judgment, Han just charged in, shouting like a maniac as he collided with a wall of white armors. The Wookie punched his way through the pack and threw them flying around with raging roars. But more men kept coming, and one of them hit him with a stunning bolt.

In the meantime, Luke kicked at the troopers while Han struggled to get out of their grip, all the while trying to give them his unconvincing spiel. Smugglers were definitely all the same.

"I'm telling you, there's been a terrible misunderstanding. The prisoner was trying to escape. I was merely… Ouch!" he said as a trooper punched him in the face. " What's wrong with you?"

Aphra promptly caught Luke's arm, but didn't have the strength to restrain him with only one valid hand. He quickly freed himself and tried to run away, only to be caught up and surrounded by another group of stormtroopers.

"Nice try, kid. But there's nowhere to run now." Luke gave her a furious look as the soldiers got a hold on him.

 _Area secure, Boss._

 _Have them locked up,_ Vader answered.

Vader's POV

This 'duel' was taking a lot longer than expected. Not only could he not kill the Princess, but she also had to remain unharmed if Luke was to believe in his 'good' intentions. Vader kept pushing her away and parrying her blows, holding back his own assaults lest he would kill or maim her. He was growing impatient. With a powerful push, Vader shoved the Princess to the floor and held his saber to her neck.

"You are defeated. Don't make me kill you."

Leia rolled to the side and slashed the air with all the rage she could muster. Such unfocused anger was a waste of potential. It truly was a shame that she would never have the chance to learn.

Vader easily dodged her poorly aimed attacks and used the Force to send her crashing against the wall, pinning her in place until her lightsaber fell rolling at her feet. Vader drew it to him and hooked it onto his belt while the Princess fell to her knees.

Before she could even get up, Aphra entered the cell followed by two stormtroopers.

"Take her away!" Vader barked. The men instantly grabbed the Princess and dragged her out of the cell.

"I believe it is time for Triple-Zero to get acquainted with our guests."

Aphra nodded: "I'll get him down here."

A few minutes later, she was back with her two droids in tow. The four Rebels had been handcuffed and gathered in a cell, which Vader entered with Aphra and the droids.

"What a pleasure to meet you all!" Triple-Zero said cheerfully. "I'm looking forward to torturing you."

 _Are you sure you need me for this, Boss?_ Aphra thought almost out loud.

 _No, you may go._ She closed the door behind her and Vader made a step in Luke's direction.

"Now, my son, if you value your friends' lives, you will do as I say."

"Son?!" Han shouted in surprise.

"Silence, Solo. He's all yours, Triple-Zero."

"Whatever he wants, don't listen to him, kid. I'll be okay… Perhaps I'll die a hero, after all. Who knew…" The man put on a brave face but his fear was evident to Vader.

"Such optimism," Triple-Zero noted with irony. "Humans are so funny, aren't they Beetee?"

The blastomech beeped in enthusiasm.

"Oh well, let's begin," the protocol droid said. A needle popped out of his finger and he injected Han with liquid nerve-toxin. Seconds later, the Rebel started twitching and foam came out of his mouth.

Beetee let out another series of beeps.

"What do you mean the antidote? No, I _didn't_ discard it, you overweight glob of grease. Let's just hope our guest of honor does not change his mind within the next ten minutes…"

"You're a monster!" Leia shouted, spitting on Vader's boots.

The Wookie roared and bared his teeth while Luke watched the scene in horror, too shocked to say a word.

Perhaps his son needed another push to make his decision… Vader lifted a hand and mimicked a squeeze. Leia brought her cuffed hands to her throat as she gasped for air, still staring at him in proud defiance. Vader squeezed tighter. A tear rolled down her cheek as she set her eyes on Han's convulsing form.

Leia opened her mouth, despair etched on her face. Her pleas didn't make it through her constricted throat, but the look in her eyes said it all. He'd seen those eyes before… Beseeching, sobbed out words echoed in his mind.

 _Anakin! You're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!_

Vader trembled at the memory.

 _No!…No!…Anakin…_

No… it couldn't be…

 _Let her go Anakin! Let. Her. Go._

Vader dropped his hand and fell on his knees.


	14. Chapter 14

Aphra's POV

Aphra was queuing at the mess when her legs almost faltered and her heart started thumping frenetically against her ribs, threatening to burst out of her chest. What was happening to her? She leaned against the wall for support and forced a breath into her lungs, holding back the hot, salty tears that were inexplicably prickling her eyes. Why was she crying? None of it made any sense. She could swear it was Vader's breathing echoing in her head, along with a woman's muffled sobs and… was that the smell of sulphur? _Boss?_ Something was wrong. Awfully wrong. She ran out of the mess amidst hushed whispers and judging looks and rushed to the elevator, pressing the down button repetitively.

Vader's POV

Vader was still trembling from the shock. Stinging, burning tears ran freely down his cheeks. He had just choked his own daughter. _Why?_ Why did he always hurt – or worse, kill – those he was supposed to protect? He was a living curse, a poison in the veins of his very own kin, and he hated himself for this. And yet… here they were… his beautiful, healthy and very-much-alive children. His children he had thought dead for nearly two decades. His children who loathed him, his children who, no doubt, would rather not be born than have such a father, but his children nonetheless. No, he would not harm them – not now that he knew who they were. He had to show them that. But could they forgive him? Could they trust him? There was no erasing what he had done. His gaze fell on Solo's twitching body– although the word 'corpse' was almost more fitting to the situation. Witnessing their friend's death would do nothing but add to the long list of reasons his children were right to hate him.

"Give him the antidote," he breathed out.

Both Luke and Leia stared at him with wide eyes. Unsurprisingly, Triple-Zero was frustrated by the idea and attempted to protest:

"With all due respect, Master, I believe that…"

"Now!" Vader barked as he rose to his feet.

"No need to be so harsh…" the droid grumbled.

Triple-Zero reluctantly complied and injected Solo with the antidote. It took a few seconds for the convulsions to stop. Luke and Leia remained utterly dumbfounded, a mix of shock and relief painted on their faces as their friend slowly came back to his senses.

It was then that Aphra entered the room in panic, a look of concern all over her face. His own distressing thoughts had been louder than hers, and he had been too overwhelmed by the emotional strain of the moment to feel her coming.

Aphra's POV

"Vader, what's wrong?" she asked, still out of breath.

His deep voice echoed in her mind, sadder and more confused than ever.

 _My… my daughter… I choked my daughter…_

Aphra gave him a puzzled look. What the hell was he rambling about? How could he have choked his daughter when they didn't know who or where she was? _Unless… No, no, no._ Honestly, what were the odds?

"You mean… the Princess?" she asked disbelievingly.

Vader nodded.

"What is going on?" Leia asked. Neither Vader nor Aphra answered. It was Luke who finally spoke, all trace of fear visibly gone, leaving room for his obnoxious tendencies to fully express themselves.

"Leia, meet my soon-to-be evil stepmother," he scoffed. "Apparently, she thought it was a good idea to let Vader in her mind. Just because. Now it seems they're like mental walkie-talkies." Aphra shot him a death glare but was too busy processing the information to bother lashing out at him. And as insufferable as he was, it was almost reassuring to see that the brat hadn't lost his snarky edge.

 _Are you gonna tell her?_ She mentally asked.

 _Would you believe me, in her place, Aphra?_

 _If I didn't know any better I would think you're joking,_ she answered. _But then the boy believed you, so…_

"What is going on?" Leia repeated with insistence.

"This is irrelevant to you, Princess," Vader said. "The emperor wants you dead."

"I thought we made that clear," Leia answered snidely.

To all appearances, she was a bold one too. _What a family…_

"You must escape," Vader stated blankly.

Aphra thought she had misheard. Obviously, so did the Rebels.

"Excuse me?" Leia asked in bewilderment.

"I said you must escape. The emperor must know of your capture by now."

"Am I supposed to fall for such a cheap trick? One moment you want me dead and the next you want to set me free? Why? So that you can trace me back to the Rebellion? I am not _that_ stupid, Vader."

"No," he simply answered.

"Then why? Why should I trust you?"

Vader hesitated a moment before finally answering, in what was probably the faintest sound Aphra had ever heard come through the mask:

"Because I am your father."

Leia looked at him like he had three heads.

"Oh please…" Luke sighed. "This is getting old."

 _And that's one point to the kid,_ Aphra thought with a smirk.

 _You're not helping, Aphra._

Vader's POV

Leia was still staring at him incredulously.

"You know it to be true," Vader said gravely.

"And you _still_ tortured me?" the Princess asked angrily.

"I just found out. Leia… I'm…"

"Since when are we on first name terms? And do you _really_ expect me to believe that?"

"If you do not trust me, then at least trust the Force." He knew he was right. The Force didn't lie about such things.

Luke closed his eyes as if to meditate.

Solo let out a cough.

"This is bantha poodoo!" he exclaimed.

"No, Han. He's… he's telling the truth," Luke said without opening his eyes.

"Come on kid, you've got to _stop_ with this whole 'Force stuff'. That old Ben-guy's been brainwashing you…" Vader rolled his eyes under the mask. But as aggravating as the smuggler was, he couldn't disagree on that last point.

"I believe you, Luke," the Princess said softly. "But my _real_ father died on Alderaan," she sniped at Vader. "No matter what you do, you will never replace him." No, he knew he wouldn't. But she was still his daughter, whether she wanted it or not, and he would not have her killed. And the longer this war, the more chance there was that it would happen.

"And yet we share the same goal. With our combined strength, we can destroy the emperor. Is that not what you will?"

Leia seemed to think for a second.

"Yes, she answered, "but not for the same reasons. We are trying to restore democracy. You want power for its own sake." She was partly right; he did want power, but unlike Palpatine, he planned on using it in a fair manner. Well, at least according to his definition of the word 'fair'.

"The Republic was weak, rotten from the inside. If you restore it, another Rebellion will arise, one that may not share your idealism. You will only be back at the starting point. Not to mention raiders and pirates who will take advantage from the unrest. You need the Empire's political structure to maintain order. You don't need a Death Star. You don't need slavery. But you need resources, and you need an army – a _real_ one. Only the Empire can provide that. Good citizens view you as a terrorist threat. They will not side with you, your Highness. But they may yet support me." He must have spent too much time around his master, because he truly sounded like a bad politician.

"If you were just trying to convince me to join, you did a poor job of it, Lord Vader." Of course, she was just as stubborn as her brother. Unfortunately, there was little time for verbal sparring.

"Then let the faster win," Vader said before turning to Aphra. "Please escort Luke to his cell. His presence here is not needed anymore."

"You're not keeping the kid!" the smuggler yelled.

"I'll be alright," Luke said, getting up and heading to Aphra's side.

"Are you dense?!" Leia exclaimed. "This is Darth Vader. He's the enemy!"

"If there's the slightest chance to bring my father back I'm gonna take it." Bring him back? To his so-called 'light side'? Did the boy truly believe what he was saying? _Oh dear_ … Well, let him indulge his delusions for the time being.

"I'm not leaving you here!" the Princess shouted as Aphra and the droids led him out of the cell and shut the door behind them.

"You have little choice in the matter, young one," Vader remarked as he turned to the door.

"The magnetic lock will malfunction in about fifteen minutes. Be ready by then. The fastest way to the hangar is through the garbage chute. I believe you're familiar with such environments…"

He could feel her glare in his back, but she didn't reply.

"Until then, your Highness." With that, he exited the cell.


	15. Chapter 15

Vader's POV

Vader stepped into the corridor and spotted Aphra and the droids exiting Luke's cell. She stiffened a little upon meeting his gaze and he could hear her words jumbling in her head as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked. That someone would care for his well-being was unusual to say the least, and he found himself slightly unnerved by the question. In fact, he didn't know the answer himself, so he just gave her an imperceptible nod and skipped to more pressing matters.

 _We must disable the magnetic locks and make it look like a breakdown,_ he said through their Force-bond. He didn't want anyone hearing that.

 _Hold on there… We're actually doing this? Breaking them OUT?_ she practically yelled in his mind.

 _You heard me, Aphra._

 _Alright, I'm in,_ she thought with a shrug. _Shouldn't be too hard. Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I…_

 _Yes,_ he cut her off, _you did. Let's not waste time talking._

 _I'm not talking, I'm thinking. It doesn't count. And it's not like I can control it._

She didn't have much control over her talking either. But Vader didn't bother arguing. She wouldn't listen, anyway.

Aphra's POV

 _Have your droids shut down this sector's power grid,_ Vader's voice echoed in her mind. _Keep an eye on the boy. I'll handle the other prisoners._

"Triple-Zero," she half-whispered, "Have Beetee turn off the power while you're 'searching Darklighter's file'. Discreetly. Can you do that?"

"Why of course, Mistress. If you'll give us a moment…"

"Alright then, let's go on with the 'interrogation'," she said, heading back to Luke's cell. Vader stopped at the door and gave her a nod, leaving her to her task.

"And here I thought you were gone for good…" the boy sighed.

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

The boy closed his eyes in discouragement. She leaned against the wall and tried to initiate conversation.

"So, uh... I guess it's a good thing someone told you the Princess is your sister, isn't it? I mean, at least you won't get your hopes up, right?"

"Don't. Just don't."

They stared at each other in awkward silence for a few seconds.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and both Luke and Aphra started floating in the air.

"That will be your friends' cue," she said. Aphra heard a few clanks coming from the corridor, followed by the sound of a lightsaber being drawn out.

Vader's POV

The inmates were breaking out, some of them screaming in terror as Vader herded them back to their cells. Taking a look behind him, he made out three shadows jumping into the garbage chute. His daughter was one step closer to safety.

Turning his attention back to the other inmates, Vader threateningly closed in on them – well, as threatening as one could look when they were floating upside down, but the eerie red glow of his lightsaber more than made up for his undignified position. The prisoners attempted to rush back to their cells, but most of them ended up treading on the spot or colliding with each other.

After a minute or so the lights came back, and Vader turned off his lightsaber as he fell to the floor in an ungainly heap. Getting back to his feet, he watched in dry amusement as the mangy crowd scurried away before him and hid in their cells like a bunch of scared mice.

Vader heard the shrill beep of his comlink and took the call.

"Prisoners have been spotted in the docking bay, my Lord," a trooper said in alarm. So they had made it out of the trash compactor. _Good._ They still had to steal a ship and make it into hyperspace, but that was the easy part.

"Stop them and bring them to me. I want them alive!"

"They're stealing a shuttle, Sir!"

 _Well, that was quick._

"Are they out yet?"

He heard an explosion through the comlink and the sound of blaster shots being fired, followed by another blast.

"Well… they are now, Sir."

 _Impressive._

"Is the tractor beam operational?"

"You'd have to ask the bridge for confirmation, Sir, but I'm afraid the ignition would take too long."

Of course, he knew that; he was just buying time. A minute was all they needed to make the jump to lightspeed.

"Then get the crews to their fighters and stop that shuttle. No lethal damage is to be inflicted."

He had seen Solo fly. His men would fail. _Hopefully…_

Before they could even take off, his comlink beeped again.

"They are… gone, my Lord," the trooper said fearfully.

That was a relief, but his crew couldn't know that. He strode furiously towards the bridge and barked orders at the crew, commanding them to track the shuttle and bring the prisoners back. He knew that the Rebels would get another one before heading back to their base, so he wasn't taking much of a risk.

Leaving the bridge as angrily as he had arrived, Vader used the Force-bond to reach for Aphra. As it turned out, she was playing cards with the boy and mentally congratulating herself for 'being such a good baby-sitter'. _How quaint_.

Aphra's POV

 _I see the boy is finally behaving_ , Vader's booming voice rang in her head, making her start. Was that an attempt at small talk? Vader was terribly lacking in that department.

Luke gave her a questioning look.

"I'm okay, kid. Your dad just scared me."

Luke just rolled his eyes.

 _There is no further need for our Force-connection,_ Vader's voice continued. _We can break it now. Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes._

"Alright, kid, I've got to go."

"Got plans for dinner?" the boy asked with a wink.

 _Seriously?_ Aphra shook her head and huffed in annoyance. That kid truly was a nuisance. But the feeling was probably mutual.

She picked up her cards before leaving the cell and made her way to Vader's quarters. She found him pacing the room with his usual lofty gait. He turned to face her and gave her a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hi, Boss. Rough day, uh?"

"I've had worse. Shall I proceed?"

Aphra just nodded.

Vader held out a hand, the same way he had earlier in the detention block. The burning whirlwind she had felt before surrounded her again, painfully flowing out of her own lungs. The feeling was ghastly. _I really should have left before I got into this mess, shouldn't I?_ she thought nervously. _Don't be silly, Aphra…_ Vader's voice faded away as her breath was literally sucked out of her chest. Vader steadied her as she almost fainted from the lack of oxygen. She inhaled deeply and slowly, allowing herself to recover a bit before she spoke again:

"So, you don't want me to leave, hm?"

"Was I ever unclear?"

Not really, no, but she had meant that more as a pickup line than as an actual question.

"You're going to need a few more arguments to make me stay" she teased.

"Am I, Doctor?" he said in cryptic undertones, inching so close that she could feel his cold, wheezing breath brushing against her skin. A playful smirk was now tugging at Aphra's lips.

Of course she didn't _really_ want to quit. Firstly, she had no desire to become a loose end – even if he had admitted he couldn't kill her. And secondly, well…

"So, about yesterday… I believe we have some…unfinished business…" she said in a sultry tone, her dainty hands running across his wall of a chest.

Vader's POV

Vader felt awkward and… strangely delighted, though he could barely feel the pressure of her hands through the thick leather of his armor. It had been twenty years since anyone had done this to him. He hadn't realized how much he had missed it. He had missed Padme's touch, her smile, her beautiful, loving eyes. But those things were gone – all because of him. Aphra was not Padme. She was not the Angel he had met as a boy. She was just _her_ , for lack of a better word, but he wouldn't have her any other way. She made him feel alive again, and that was more than he deserved. Aphra was now pressed against him, her slender hand softly sliding down his arm and tangling itself with his harsh metal fingers. He responded hesitantly, carefully cradling her hand like it was made of glass, relishing the feeling of her closeness. He wouldn't mind staying that way for a while. But the blasted ringtone of his holocommunicator suddenly filled his ears. And naturally, it was the emperor. _Again._

"Aphra, the emperor is calling," he said.

Aphra was now fiddling with the clasp of his cape, visibly unperturbed by what he had just said.

"Is he? Sorry, I'm distracted." _Oh Force…_

He caught her hand and stopped her in the middle of _whatever the hell she was trying to do_.

Aphra's POV

"Aphra, the emperor is calling," he repeated commandingly.

"Alright, I get it…" she sighed. "You know, I'm pretty sure he does this on purpose."

Part of her wanted to stay right in front of the camera in a completely unprofessional attitude, if only to see his reaction and tell him that _yes_ , he _was_ interrupting. However, it might not be the wisest course of action, considering that the emperor could probably kill her with a thought. Thus, Aphra decided to 'play it safe' and reluctantly left the room, innerly shouting profuse curses at the cranky old codger.


	16. Chapter 16

Vader's POV

Vader knelt in front of the holoprojector and waited for his master's wretched face to appear.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" He was tired of this whole bowing and scraping, and his master knew it. In fact, it probably added to his enjoyment. Vader locked onto the devious smile forming on the emperor's face as he sensed his annoyance. How he hated the man! But now was not the time for rebellion, so he patiently waited to be ordered around, disparaged or both – as was his master's habit.

"You know full well why I'm calling you, Lord Vader," the emperor said in a half-menacing tone. "Betrayal is an art you have yet to master." Were it not for the mask, Vader would have stopped breathing. Did he know? Had he found out about Luke? About his own part in Leia's escape? Vader's heart started racing, loudly thumping in his ears as he realized what the implications would be.

"Commander Karbin's transponder suddenly stopped transmitting above Vrogas Vas, while you were _reportedly_ storming the Rebel base… Given the circumstances and the nature of your rivalry, it seems a little… convenient, don't you think?" So what if he had killed him? It was the Sith way. Surely the emperor would get over it. Unless he suspected his reasons…

"Ah… I suppose this is of little importance in the end," he continued in a feigned fatherly tone. Vader knew he didn't mean that. He was closing in on what he was so desperate to hide. In fact, the slightest amount of logical reasoning would put the old man on the right track.

"One thing, though, my apprentice: tread carefully." His master's words were laced with venom and half-threats. Vader kept his composure, but – in spite of his blank mask – failed to conceal his fear. The emperor sniggered devilishly, exposing his crooked teeth.

"I sense much fear in you, Lord Vader. Are you hiding something from me?"

 _Kriff._ He had to find an excuse, and quick.

"The Princess has escaped, Master. I failed to stop her."

"Ah… a pity indeed. But your concerns are excessive, Lord Vader. I will forgive your failure, if you bring me proof that you have not outlived your usefulness." What a fitting way to put it. It was a perfect illustration of what Vader was to him: a cheap, patched-up tool to cast aside as soon as he could afford a better one. And to think it had been blind to this for the last twenty years…

"Organa will be made an example. Hunt her down, find her, and bring her to me…"

Vader had no doubt as to his master's intent. Should Leia be captured, she would die a slow, painful death, enduring the most barbaric tortures that the emperor was capable of inflicting. Vader bowed his head and swallowed his anger, barely managing to hide his anguish.

"As you wish, my Master."

The hologram dissipated, leaving him to his torment.

The emperor's words echoed in his mind. _Are you hiding something from me?_ Sidious had sensed that he was keeping secrets, and he would make him pay for his betrayal. And he knew exactly how. Luke. Leia. Aphra. He would lose them all if his master found out, one by one and in the most agonizing ways imaginable – and he himself had no shortage of imagination when it came to such things.

Vader barely found sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind was filled with sounds and images of them, contorting and screaming in pain as lightning bolts hit their steaming flesh, the twisted cackle of his master becoming louder with their every spasm. A sharp and sudden "NO!" escaped his lips as he woke up with a jolt.

The nightmares wouldn't come true. Not this time. He would catch his master unaware and end the threat once and for all. He had to make his move now, before the emperor could act against him. Against them. He got out of his hyperbaric chamber and started pacing across the room, reflecting about how to set his plans into motion. There was no time left to train Luke, and a duel with his master would mean certain death for the boy. Naturally, that option was out. Aphra and the droids could be a useful asset, but he was _not_ letting her anywhere near Sidious. Yet facing the emperor and his guards alone was like pirouetting above a lava river: stupid. Thrilling at first glance, but _exceedingly_ stupid once one considered the consequences. And knowing his master, running head on towards defeat would not stop the nightmares from becoming reality. The emperor would keep him alive just long enough to watch. Which was one more reason not to take chances. He needed backup. But he couldn't risk relying on imperial troops, lest their loyalties might lie with the emperor. He had to find another way, but nothing came to his mind. Frustrated by his own lack of imagination and feeling utterly trapped, Vader Force-crushed the holoprojector and slammed his fist into the wall, wishing it were the emperor's rotten teeth.

Aphra's POV

Aphra's dreams were not much more soothing.

She was in the hyperbaric chamber, ardently finishing what she had started, when the pod split open, revealing the emperor's saggy face and cruel smile, his sick, yellow eyes boring into her soul. He held out a gaunt, wilted hand, and a searing bolt of lightning suddenly shot through her bare body, casting frightful shadows into the deep folds of his wrinkles.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight, still shocked by the vision that lingered in her mind. It had all felt so real… _It was a dream. Just a dream. You're fine. No one shoots lightning._ Where had she even gotten such an idea?

She brought a hand to her face and noticed that she was shaking, and not just a bit. Sinking back into the pillow, she tried to ignore her discomfort and go back to sleep, but was too nervous to stay still. Perhaps taking a walk would calm her down. She pressed the light switch and slipped her clothes on before leaving the room.

Aphra started wandering aimlessly across the ship, only encountering a few stormtroopers as she roamed the dimly lit corridors. After a few minutes, she realized that she had reached Vader's quarters, and, for some reason, found herself stopping and hesitating at the door. The moment she snapped out of her stupor, the door hissed open. An invisible pull gently tugged at her hand, as if to beckon her in. She stepped into the room and headed to Vader's open pod, in front of which he was pacing tensely.

"Your timing is impeccable," he said matter-of-factly.

Aphra gave him a questioning look.

"We must take the emperor out," he clarified. "Permanently."

Yes, she knew that; it had always been the plan, but what suddenly made it so urgent?

"The emperor suspects something," he continued. "It is only a matter of days before he figures out what we're up to. And Luke is _not_ ready."

"Uh huh... Do we have a plan B?"

"That is exactly why I need your assistance."

"What do you mean? That _I_ am the plan B?" she asked dazedly. Vader simply hung his head in what she assumed to be mild exasperation.

"No. There is no 'plan B'. I need you to help me think of one."

"Oh… right. Something tells me you can't think straight anymore and it's time for that little brain of mine to take over, eh?" she said smugly.

Vader nodded.

"That's… a way to put it."

" Okay then… I think I may have an idea."


	17. Chapter 17

Vader's POV

"I'm all ears," Vader drawled, watching Aphra raise a finger in a doctoral manner.

"Well that's easy, Boss. We only need two things: surprise and numbers."

"Don't you think I have thought of that already? The army is still loyal to the emperor. We cannot risk them betraying us."

"Who said anything about the _Imperial_ army?"

Was she suggesting what he thought she was? Relying on the Rebels to carry out their plans? Not only was it unrealistic, it was also the worst idea he had heard all day.

"You cannot mean that…"

"Sure I can. Actually, I do. We still have a few droids left from Geonosis but we're out of raw materials for the droid-womb to create new ones, so we won't have enough to storm the palace. That leaves us with the only people who hate the emperor as much as we do…"

Vader simply crossed his arms.

"I take it a moment of seriousness was too much to expect," he said irritably.

"See, I _was_ being serious," Aphra replied, crossing her arms as well.

"Alright then. Continue."

"Now, we know they want the emperor gone. We also know they'll be reluctant to trust us. But they _will_ trust Skywalker. All we have to do is send him back to them as a messenger. If you're right and the emperor suspects something, he won't be safe much longer here, anyway."

Vader took the point. That didn't solve the fact that most of the Rebels would not support his rule. Not after he'd butchered so many of their own. That being said, he would have had to deal with that sooner or later. In fact, cooperating with them right now could work to his advantage, if not even lay the basis for a cease-fire. However, he would have to compromise, which, despite years of obedience to his master, had always been against his nature. As it was, their part in his ascent to power would most likely give their claims legitimacy, which was an upsetting prospect, but not nearly as much as the visions coming true. So he would offer a truce. He would _not_ let them restore bureaucracy, nor would he suffer the senators' constant bickering, but surely there was a way to find common ground – no matter how ludicrous that concept was. Given the situation, he didn't have much of a choice.

"All right," Vader said with a slight nod. "What is your plan?"

"I wouldn't call it a 'plan', really... You know your way inside the palace, right?"

Of course, he did. He knew the palace like the back of his hand.

"Their defences have few weaknesses, but they do have some. Continue."

"Right. So, you just guide the Rebels in and make sure they keep the emperor's guards occupied. As I said, not really a plan. But it should be enough for us to get the emperor alone."

Vader tilted his head in a questioning way.

"Us?"

"Yes, us. You, me, the droids. Us."

 _Nice try._ But he had made up his mind.

"I will settle for the droids."

Aphra's POV

Vader's answer came as a bucket of cold water. Aphra had long noticed how lacking Vader was when it came to tact, but this was pushing it.

"Excuse me?" she said, staring at him with round eyes.

"I said: I will settle for the droids."

"Oh, because I'm such a drag, right?" she almost shouted. "I mean it's not like you couldn't find your own damn kid without me or blow up that ship on your own like a grown-up man… But hey, don't bother thanking me."

"Are you quite done?"

Aphra took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down a bit before replying.

"No. I don't see why you won't let me join the party."

"I would hardly call it a party."

 _Ever the killjoy…_

"Whatever. I can handle myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

At last, a bit of acknowledgement.

"Then I'm coming," she said, taking a step forward. "You need backup, right? Well, I'm backup." She would follow him to hell and back if he asked her to. A shiver went down her spine as she realized the extent of her own devotion. She locked onto his mask, trying to meet his eyes behind the dark lenses. "Let me fight by your side," she pleaded in a whisper.

"No," came his icy reply.

"Yes. Or at least tell me why."

Vader's shoulders sunk imperceptibly.

"Because the emperor wants to punish me for my betrayal." His answer was about as clear as murky water.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you understand?" he exploded, his booming voice startling her and almost piercing her eardrums. "In case I haven't made it clear, I refuse to return carrying your shrivelled corpse!"

Vader turned away and hung his head dejectedly, as if stung by his own words.

"I… I had a vision. I saw Luke, Leia and you, dying at my master's hand." He paused for a second. "I will not let it happen."

Aphra froze at the plainness of his underlying statement. Darth Vader himself was _terrified_. Terrified at the thought of losing them. Because he cared about them. No: loved them. _Let's call a spade a spade_. Whatever she was to him, Vader loved her. She knew he would never say it, but she saw it. Heard it. Felt it. And that made her a perfect leverage. Aphra didn't know a thing about Force-induced visions, but she couldn't deny that Vader's fears made sense in such a context. She should have run away, like she had so many times before, but she didn't want to. Vader captivated her, attracted her like a magnet. She craved his whole being, his rational coldness and protective surges, his deep, commanding voice and his hesitant, quivering lips. She simply couldn't leave, for it would make her lose all trace of sanity.

Noticing that he hadn't moved a bit, she squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, I don't plan on dying either."

Vader turned back to her.

"Then stay out of the throne room," he said, stressing every word.

"I'll do my best." She would rather not make promises. "Come on, now. Time to get the kid out. Where's the laundry?"

Vader's POV

Vader jerked his head back. Why would she even ask that? Surely he hadn't heard right.

"The what?"

"The laundry. We'll need a uniform for your son."

 _Oh, that's why_. That made sense.

"Next aisle on the left." _I think._ Only droids ever went there.

"Fine. Can you get the droids to blind the cameras on the detention level? I'll meet you at Luke's cell when you're done."

"Agreed."

They both left the room and parted ways.

Aphra's POV

After a good ten minutes of searching, Aphra entered the laundry room and grabbed a bundle of clothes from the nearest shelf.

"Next aisle on the left, my foot…" she grumbled as she made her way to the detention block.

Upon reaching Luke's cell, she found Vader striding crisply in front of the door, as was his habit.

"Ready?"

"Yes. We must hurry before the breakdown is repaired."

Luke woke up with a start as they entered the cell and turned the lights on.

"Alright, kid, put this on," she said, tossing him the uniform.

Luke rubbed his eyes and gave her a stunned yet quizzical look.

"We're getting you out," she clarified.

"Okay… nice joke..." he yawned.

Aphra just rolled her eyes.

"Look, there's no time to argue, okay? If you're gonna make it to the hangar without getting spotted – and shot, I suggest you do as I say."

"Oh, wait… it's not a joke, is it?"

"Ah… You're truly brilliant, kid…" she sighed in disillusion.

Luke shook his head and turned his sleepy eyes to his father, as though he had only just noticed his presence – which was a strange thing to figure considering how hard he was to miss. Whenever he was around he was the first thing she saw. But well, Luke being Luke, she shouldn't be surprised.

"I need your help, my son. We will be storming the Imperial palace in twenty-four hours. There are several lightly guarded backdoors. Here are the plans and a secure comlink," Vader said, handing him a small device. "Aphra will assist you in disabling the security systems while I deal with the emperor."

Luke burst out laughing and said :

"Ah! _Darth Vader_ is joining the Rebellion! Someone pinch me…"

Aphra resisted the urge to comply.

"I am _not_ joining," the Sith Lord said. "I am merely suggesting a mutually beneficial collaboration."

Luke finally stopped giggling and regained a semblance of composure.

"And what would the Rebellion gain by helping you? Because you've made it quite clear that you don't plan on restoring the Republic."

"A truce. A say in what's to come. Peace. Even I don't think your leaders are foolish enough not to take this offer."

"Alright," Luke grunted, "I'll tell them."

"Then let us not waste any time."

A minute after they left the cell, Luke came out in an imperial uniform, his cap almost covering his eyes and his jacket slightly too loose.

"I trust you'll find your way to the hangar. Ask for shuttle ST 321. Code clearance Blue. No one will dare ask questions."

Luke nodded and started heading towards the turbolift.

"And Luke…" Vader added, placing his old saber back into his son's hand. "May the Force be with you."

Author's note : Hi everyone! I'm not overly satisfied with this chapter (way too much dialogue, but I had to set the stage for the final ones), so I hope you won't get too bored while reading it. If so : 1) I'm truly sorry and 2) don't hesitate to tell me why and what could have gone better. Cheers to you all,

Mary


	18. Chapter 18

Aphra's POV

Vader's Nubian yacht came out of hyperspace and darted down into the atmosphere. Aphra looked out of the viewport, enjoying the view on the capital below. From up there, the city looked perfect. The thin, lofty towers shimmered in the blazing sunset, like motionless crystal flames soaring to the sky through sparse, golden fog. There was a good reason some regarded Coruscant as the gem of the Core Worlds. But they hadn't seen the places she'd been. They hadn't seen the squalor of the lower levels, the grimy, cutthroat streets that so many beggars called home, struggling to live another day in these slums ruled by the underworld. The Republic and the Empire alike had turned a blind eye to the matter, neither of them having the grit to claim Black Sun's territory. Hopefully, this was about to change.

A diode lit up on the dashboard and Aphra picked up the call. A hologram appeared in front of them, revealing Luke's perspiring face.

"We have made it inside the Palace, but we're meeting heavy resistance."

She could hear blaster shots in the background, which only confirmed what Luke had just said.

"Hold on, kid, we're almost there."

"Hurry up! I'm not sure we can get to the emperor with all those turrets still operational and we sure as hell could use a hand!"

Vader seemed to freeze at his son's statement.

"Do _not_ engage the emperor," he warned. "It is of vital importance that your sister and you stay away from him."

There was an explosion and the hologram flickered a bit as Luke ducked to the ground, pulling a face as he avoided the sharp metal splinter that nearly touched his head.

"A bit late to play responsible father, don't you think?"

Vader took a second to answer, and Aphra suspected he was hurt by the relevance of Luke's timely quip.

"I will explain in due time. For now leave him to me."

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But get your… uh, I mean hurry, right?"

"We're coming in sight of the Palace," Vader announced.

"Roger that. Skywalker out."

Vader landed the ship on the main runway, in plain sight of the guards, and strutted out with fast, yet haughty, long strides, as though he were on official business and expected them to form a guard of honor.

Aphra followed suit and shook her head in mild amusement. He really couldn't help it, could he?

Vader's POV

Vader reached the main door and halted in front of the two guards who crossed their spears in front of him, barring his way as a squad of stormtroopers proceeded to surround him.

It was their sergeant who spoke first.

"This is a restricted area, my Lord."

"Surely those restrictions do not apply to me."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but they do."

Vader glared at him through his mask. Did he have any idea who he was talking to?

"I wish to speak with the emperor. Privately."

"Rebels have broken in the palace, Sir. We have orders to keep them confined and stop anyone from getting in or out."

That meant no escape and no reinforcements. That was an order he could have given himself, were it not for the fact that _his own children_ were the ones trapped inside. As it was, it only stirred his desire to break the man's neck. Vader took a step forward, looming menacingly above the poor soldier.

"Please let me clarify. I _demand_ entry."

Despite his evident terror, the man held his ground.

"We have orders, Sir. Anyone who goes against them must be dealt with, be they Imperial or not."

"Oh, Master, I was hoping he would say that," Triple-Zero said with apparent jubilation. "Permission to open fire?"

"Granted."

Before any shots were fired, gruesome, gut-wrenching cries tore the air as a grenade exploded in right in the middle of the squad. Only two red guards remained standing in front of them, but they were unable to dodge both Vader's saber and Aphra's deadly shots.

Wasting no further time, Vader plunged his saber into the door's solid alloy in an attempt to melt it, but quickly realized it would take much longer than they could afford.

Aphra's POV

Luckily for them, Aphra had been quite foresighted in choosing her equipment.

"Don't worry, boss. I've brought some toys," she said with a smirk, taking a small device out of her pocket and placing it on the lock. "You might wanna take cover, though."

They ran several meters back and Aphra pressed the detonator, disintegrating the door into hundreds of small metal shards and revealing a vision of hell. Laser beams were crisscrossing the air in front of them, leaving the hall littered with debris, some of which had already caught fire. She heard a blast in the distance, covering the distressed groans of the dying – stormtroopers, mostly, but that wasn't any comfort. Nor should it have been. _We're ending the war_ , she told herself. _Those are the last ones_. Her grim thoughts were forced out of her mind by the massive stone pillar that came crashing inches away from her. Focusing back on the action, she promptly grabbed her blaster and joined Vader into the fray, firing faster than she ever had. Minutes later, the skirmish was over and a heavy, morbid silence fell back onto the monumental room.

They both began scanning for Luke, but he was nowhere to be seen. With a tinge of anxiety, Aphra started looking at the corpses that lay scattered around.

"No. He lives," Vader stated.

"Can you sense him?"

"I'd wager he can also see me," Luke's voice rang out from behind her.

Aphra turned around and saw the boy coming their way, along with a large group of Rebels, including those who had boarded the Executor. Strangely enough, she couldn't help but sigh in relief upon seeing that he was unharmed. _Hold on there… Am I actually worrying about the brat? Oh, this is just great…_

Vader's POV

The Princess came forward and crossed her arms above her chest.

"What now?" she said.

"This level won't remain secure for long," Vader declared, proceeding to give orders. "Have your troops block the way to the barracks and armory. This should slow down reinforcements long enough for me to get to the emperor. In the meantime, Aphra and you will get to the security room and disable their guns and communications. I suggest you take R2 with you."

The little astromech beeped a series of colorful curses, visibly angered by his familiarity. At least his personality matrix hadn't been tampered with...The Rebels gave him a puzzled look, but Vader wasn't one to waste time with stories, even less on the battlefield, so he didn't bother satisfying their curiosity.

"Is that all?" the Princess asked.

Vader nodded.

"I will contact you when I'm done."

With that, he turned on his heel and made a sign for the droids to follow. He was about to leave when a faint, yet very articulate sound reached his ears.

"What if you don't?"

Aphra's words were barely a whisper, a sad and soft-spoken murmur, perhaps not even meant for him to hear, and yet they resounded within his very bones. He had never known her to be so somber. He felt the urge to soothe her, to tell her that her fears were groundless. But he knew they were not, and for the first time in twenty years, the thought of dying truly scared him. Not that he had been keen on that prospect before, at least not really, but then nobody cared whether he lived or died, which, somehow, made the idea more bearable. He wished he could tell her that he would soon come back, but he wasn't certain to keep such a promise. So he didn't make it. Instead, he turned around to face her, hoping it was not the last time. She was paler than death, stiller than a statue, as if time had just stopped. Her words echoed in his mind. _What if you don't?_

"Then run."


	19. Chapter 19

Aphra's POV

Vader had left the room and Aphra was now staring into emptiness, her face completely blank and her senses numb, when she finally noticed that all eyes were on her. She tried her best to put on a brave face and focus back on the task at hand. She could not afford to be distracted. Not when the stakes were so high. She took a deep breath and turned to Luke and Leia.

"Alright kids, time to go. Got the plans?"

"You mean these?" Luke said smugly, holding out the tiny item that Vader had given him aboard the _Executor_.

"Yeah. Show me."

Luke complied and ignited the device, displaying a holo-projection of the palace, while Leia proceeded to brief her troops on the next part of the mission.

"Hmm… so it seems the only way to the control room is through that big corridor down there," Aphra said while tracing lines across the hologram. "I'm pretty sure we'll meet quite a few guards along the way, but that's nothing we can't deal with, now is it?"

Luke, Leia, Han and the Wookie all shook their heads, like a shy and well-behaved class answering a teacher's question.

"Alright, then. Get your blasters ready."

The small group hastened out of the room and into the corridor, coming face to face with a patrol at the very moment they opened the door.

Luke drew out his lightsaber and slashed through the melee, parrying the laser bolts that came his way, while Aphra, Han and Leia kept firing at their opponents and the Wookie threw them flying around with furious growls. As it was, the newly formed team was proving quite efficient, and would have reached their goal already, were it not for the constant flow of guards that kept rushing their way from the other end the hallway.

Aphra ducked to the ground, dodging the red laser that nearly hit her head and knocking down a stormtrooper as she rolled forward like a human boulder. She got back to her feet and made a dash for the door, which was now just a few meters away. Locked. Of course it was locked.

She cringed upon realizing that two red guards were holding their spears against her throat. She was going to die, wasn't she?

All of a sudden, one of them collapsed onto the floor with as he was hit by Artoo's stunning bolt, which gave her just enough time to take the other down.

"Good boy," she praised, patting the droid's domed head. "Now get us in there, will you?"

The astromech let out a keen series of beeps and connected to the lock. The door hissed open and they both stepped into the room.

"Good. I need you to connect to the main computer and deactivate the security protocols. Then you'll…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Aphra heard the door close behind her, separating them from the rest of the group. A red-haired woman with prosthetic eyes emerged from behind a screen, a flock of spherical droids hovering around her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Doctor."

Aphra froze on the spot. Whoever she was, this woman meant trouble. The spheres started swarming around Aphra and glowing red spots appeared all over her skin and clothes. _Uh oh._ This was bad.

"I won't say it twice. Hand over your weapons, and you may live long enough to witn…"

Aphra didn't give her a chance to finish, her instincts telling her that this was a 'shoot first and think later' situation. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her brow as the red spots disappeared and the spheres fell to the ground.

Vader's POV

Vader entered the throne room and found the emperor alone, gazing out of the window as though the ongoing battle had no effect on him. A derisive chuckle escaped the old man's dried up lips as he turned to face his apprentice. Vader clenched his fists. The mere sight of him was making his blood boil. This man had lied to him, debased him, had taken everything from him and still planned to take more. He let his mind linger on what he would do to him once he won, on all the pain he wanted to inflict upon him before he finally killed him. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet.

He unhooked his lightsaber and waved a hand for the droids to stand ready. Blaster's and knives came out of Beetee's frame and the blastomech let out an aggressive screech.

"Yes Beetee," Triple-Zero said, "this is the meatbag we are looking for. Let's kill him. Shall we, Master?"

But Vader wasn't listening. In fact, he could barely hear them through the throbbing of blood rushing to his temples. His hand firmly clutched around his lightsaber, Vader took another step towards his prey. Showing no sign of concern, his master wearily sat back on his throne.

"Ah, Lord Vader, here you are. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't expecting you…"

The emperor raised a hand and a young man and woman came out of the shadows they had been hiding in.

"Aiolin, Morit… Kill him."

The twins threw themselves at him, slashing and stabbing with unfocused rage. Did his master truly expect them to beat him? This was an insult, even from him. Vader fended off a few blows and decided this farce had lasted long enough. He swiftly stabbed Morit through the chest, while Beetee aimed his flamethrower directly at Aiolin. Horrid cries echoed through the room as she rolled on the floor in a desperate attempt to douse the flames. For a brief moment, it felt like it was him, screaming and begging as his old master watched him burn, leaving him to die on his own in that blazing inferno. Her life would be over in minutes. But the whole scene was too much to bear. So he brought his saber down and her screams were no more.

He raised his head to see the emperor grin. The old man had _liked_ it, just as he had enjoyed hearing him howl in pain on that hard and cold surgical table. Vader could swear he was going to be sick.

He took another step forward, ready to take on his master, when a group of Rebels emerged from the elevator. A very familiar group of Rebels. _And there he thought this day couldn't get worse…_

Aphra's POV

Aphra had been keeping an eye on the monitor while waiting for Artoo to infiltrate the system, and found herself losing patience. Seeing the mess Vader was in did nothing to ease her nervousness.

"Are you done yet? We've got to get out of here!"

Artoo beeped irritably and gyrated his head in exasperation. It seemed they were going to remain stuck there for a while.

"What do you mean she's sabotaged it? You can't override it?"

Artoo bleeped again, this time more indignantly.

"Okay, okay! Plan B, then."

Aphra turned to the air vent right above the screen and climbed on top of the console.

"Wish me luck, buddy!" _I'm gonna need it._

With that, she crept into the opening.

Vader's POV

The Rebels moved forward, their blasters aimed at the emperor. Which part of 'stay away from him' had they missed?

"Why, Senator Organa…" the emperor said, "I wasn't expecting you to hand yourself over."

"Enough!" she snarled, causing a devious smile to appear on his face. "It's time to answer for your crimes, 'your Highness'. You have _lost_."

"Have I, child?" he said, getting up from his throne. He knew that tone all too well… Before he got a chance to shout any warning, a prodigious lightning bolt shot from his master's hands and landed on the four Rebels, hitting the droids as well. Without even thinking, Vader shielded himself from the oncoming lightning and used the Force to shove them all into the lift, locking the outer doors before they got a chance to get out.

The emperor chuckled once more.

"Ah, Lord Vader… so predictable. Though I must admit, you've always been somewhat of an oddity. Too brash for a Jedi. Too weak to be a Sith. I saw such promise in you… The Chosen One, born for greatness… and yet doomed to failure. But rest assured, Vader, this is the last time you fail."

Hissing out a ghoulish cry, the emperor flew at him, twirling in the air at the speed of a bullet before landing his blade against Vader's. Now was the time to let his rage out. Vader slashed at him with all the hate he had been holding in. And there was no shortage of that. But, much to Vader's surprise, the old man was proving quite the acrobat. Vader prided himself on his swordsmanship skills, but they might not suffice to defeat the emperor. Defending himself was easier said than done, given his master's agility and the surface he had to cover. Blocking blow after blow but failing to see any opening in the emperor's defense, Vader decided to try another tactic. Using the Force to lift the nearest statue, he threw it at the emperor, who easily dodged it and sent the pieces flying back his way, then jumped back onto his apprentice.

Vader retreated a few steps until his back met hard stone. Realizing he was cornered, Vader parried another attack and lunged at the emperor in a hopeless attempt to push him back, but was immediately disarmed and shoved back against the wall as his master used the Force to pin him on the spot. Vader tried to move, to call his saber back into his hand, even to choke the emperor, but nothing happened. It was as though Sidious was blocking his grip on the outside world, reducing him to a helpless spectator of his own pending death.

A sadistic, hellish laugh left the emperor's mouth as he let his blade graze Vader's chest, slowly and thoroughly melting the processor on the front of his armor. A wave of pain coursed through his damaged lungs as the suit's auto-control caused the pressure to alternately go up and down. He could now feel the heat of the laser beam millimeters away from his already burnt skin.

"It's over, Vader."

Suddenly, Vader heard a loud clank as an air vent fell open and Aphra dropped to the floor a few meters away from them.

Aphra's POV

"It is," she said, aiming her blaster at the emperor. "Drop your saber."

The old man turned to face her. Aphra was doing her best to keep control over her shuddering body, but knew she was fooling no one. How she had mustered the courage – or the madness – to look him in the eye truly was a mystery.

A sneer cracked the emperor's face as he tossed the weapon aside.

"As you wish, my dear."

His wicked grin grew wider as he held out the pale, withered hand that she had seen in her dream.

Then she could see nothing but a lightning storm raging all around her. All she could feel was pain. All she could hear was her own shrill voice screaming in fear and agony, covering the emperor's devilish laugh. So this was how dying felt.


	20. Chapter 20

Aphra's POV

Another hoarse cry escaped Aphra's lips as her body contorted in agony and she braced herself for the end. Hopefully it would be quick. Her thoughts stopped on Vader, on what they could have had and all the things they could have changed. But it seemed fate would not have it that way. A tear welled up in her eye and she screamed her lungs out as the pain intensified. _Please, make it stop._ And stop it did. The lightning bolts suddenly vanished and the emperor's cackle died out as his eyes darted down to the red blade that poked through his heart. Then he fell to the ground in a fresh pool of blood.

Still panting on the floor, Aphra latched onto the gloved hand that helped her up and collapsed against Vader. Hard metal stopped her fall as his arms moved to enclose her, rocking her slightly while tears of relief rolled freely down her cheeks. It was over. She was alive. They were alive. She mentally tasted the word. _Alive._ Aphra could hardly believe it. Her whole body was aching, but she didn't care. She was safe and she was never leaving those arms again.

Vader's POV

Vader grasped onto the frail figure that fell limply in his arms. The emperor had been right about one thing: it was over. Sidious was dead, and for the first time in his life, Vader was free. No more bowing. No more kneeling. So there he stood, drawing out ragged breaths, his heart still thundering from the exhaustion of the battle and Aphra's tear-streaked face still buried in his chest, relishing the fact that they were both alive. They clutched at each other as if to ascertain that fact, not wanting to let go lest the illusion might fade away. But it was no illusion; they were safe – and almost sound.

"Looks like we're interrupting…" Solo's voice echoed from the lift as the door tore open with a bang.

Vader hardly paid attention to the smuggler and wrapped his arms tighter around Aphra's shaking frame, ignoring the Rebels' prying eyes. Restraint was not on the agenda. Not right after death had almost claimed them both. After what could have been seconds or hours, Luke's voice broke the silence again and pulled them out of their dazed state.

"Told you, Han," the boy whispered, but loud enough for Vader to raise his head. "That's ten credits for me."

"Yeah… did I mention I was broke?"

"Come on, it's the third time this month!"

"Hey," the smuggler shrugged. "Not my fault you never learn…"

Vader repressed the urge to shake his head. _Oh, son..._

"Enough of this. Both of you," Leia snapped, shooting them a death glare as she silenced them with a hand. She proudly made her way towards the entwined pair. Oh yes, that one truly was his daughter.

"What is it, your Highness?" he asked with a tinge of amusement, still cradling the weakened archaeologist.

The Princess eyed them both in disbelief, in all likelihood not expecting to witness such a scene. However, she quickly regained her composure and cleared her throat to speak.

"Senator Mothma is on her way," she stated in a businesslike manner.

"Good. We will engage the negotiations tomorrow. For now, you'll understand Doctor Aphra and I both require medical attention."

"Yeah right. Medical attention…" Solo said wryly.

Vader glowered at him behind his dark lenses.

"Yes," he spat. "Medical attention. I trust you are familiar with the concept." He barely knew the man but he hated him already.

Aphra's POV

Several hours later, Aphra exited the palace's medical facility. She had escaped her encounter with the emperor relatively unscathed – save for a few minor burns and a certain degree of nervousness that was still causing her to start a every noise – yet the medidroids had insisted to run a complete examination, fussing about her heart rate and the necessity to scan for brain and nerve damage. They had kept her in there for hours, and she was pretty sure the repairs to Vader's suit were long finished when she finally got out. With that thought in mind, she headed straight for the yacht, which was undoubtedly the only place around equipped with a hyperbaric chamber, and, therefore, the only place she would find him resting.

Vader's POV

Vader, for one, was all at the mercy of his own anxious thoughts. Yes, they had won. But things could still go wrong. What if the negotiations failed? Then there was little doubt that this war would continue. He would take his master's place as the new man to bring down and all would have been for nothing. What would become of his children? What would become of Aphra? The memory of her writhing and screaming in pain made him wonder if she was all right. He was about to get out and check that for himself, when he felt her coming from across the ship. He put his mask on and opened the pod, trying his best to appear calm and unflustered, when he had, in fact, been worrying about her and aching for the warmth of her presence.

They spent a minute or so staring at each other in awkward silence before Aphra finally decided to speak.

"Thank you. For saving me."

"Well," he acknowledged, "you did save me first, Aphra".

"Ah, you're welcome. We're such a good team. If I'm being honest I'm almost sad this is over…"

 _Over?_ Vader visibly stiffened at the implication. Aphra seemed to notice that and went on with an explanation.

"Alright, let me reformulate. I didn't say I was leaving. First, I don't want to, and second, we both know you can't do without me."

Vader relaxed a bit and leaned back against his seat.

"What I meant," she continued, "is I'm gonna miss saving your skin and blowing stuff up."

"Then I must say, you have an optimistic view of the situation. Mon Mothma has arrived to negotiate the truce and I have no doubt she will be driving a hard bargain. And we still have enemies outside the Rebellion. We must be prepared for whatever may come."

Aphra gave him a nod but the smirk progressively forming on her face told him that her mind was elsewhere.

"Agreed. But preparation can wait until… let's say… tomorrow, maybe?" she said with a wink as she sat down on his lap.

 _Really, Aphra?_ They were talking about war and politics and all she seemed to think about was… _Oh, the hell with all this._ She was right, it could all wait until morning. And it would. For now let them enjoy a moment of respite.

Aphra's POV

"It most certainly can," he droned, his voice enticingly slow.

Aphra pressed herself against him and could now feel his breath ghosting over her skin. An invisible hand slid down her back and around her waist, sending tingles down her spine. She couldn't stop herself from inching a bit closer, and suddenly wanted the mask out of the way.

"How about you just take that off?" she said with a smirk, running a hand under his chin. Vader pressed a chrome button, activating the machinery that took his mask and helmet off, revealing the same face she had seen that night on the Executor. The same paleness and the same scars. The same deep and sad blue eyes. _Not sad_ , she thought _._ _Soulful._ She gave him a soft, quiet kiss and looked at him again. And despite his disfigurements, laying her eyes on him made her smile. He didn't make a single move, staring at her as if transfixed, but she quickly heard his breath become short and strained, and knew he couldn't stay like this for long.

She took her hands off him and started fumbling with the switches and buttons on his armrest, failing to remember which one he had pressed when he had first sealed the hyperbaric chamber. A faint smile tugged at his scarred features as he watched her flounder with the controls.

"Here," he said, brushing her hand as he flipped a switch right next to it.

Gears whirred above their heads and the air became thick and velvety, like a warm, soft blanket drawing itself over them. Their lips melted again as the pod closed on them, shielding them from the world as their sore bodies met in a yearning embrace. And for the first time since she could remember, Aphra found herself hoping that this was forever.

Author's note : Oh dear. This is a lot soppier than I initially intended... Anyway, this is most likely the last chapter because I'm running out of ideas and I don't want the story to become too dragged out. I had a lot of fun writing this, so thank you for reading it and lots of hugs to you all!

Mary


End file.
